Anything Would Be Fine
by yours216
Summary: AU A pregnant teen finds herself alone in the world, shunned by her family,she finds refuge in a small town as well as the eyes of the handsome karate instructor, InuYasha. COMPLETED. OCT 23 2005
1. Chapter One

**Anything would be Fine**

By. pissiMissi

Rated PG-13 the R chapters will be on AdultFanfiction . net and DeviantART . com

**Due to new policy of no song lyrics I have deleted them from this fic. To read the versionds with lyrics please visit my other accounts. The first chapter's song is "Anything" by Sixpence None the Richer (notice the story's title)**

She took her time getting off the bus, gripping the railing as though it were her life line. She nodded to the people behind her, blaming her slowness on the nine pounds of extra weight she carried in her womb, but the truth was she was scared. Getting off the bus meant she would have no place to sleep. The bus had been her home for the passed 36 hours. How did they expect her to leave so easily? In the next three minutes she would be living on the street, homeless and nine months pregnant.

"Miss, I have somewhere to be can you hurry it along?" An older woman asked.

The girl blinked back tears, "I…I'm trying. I'm really t-trying" Her grip on the railing tightened, oh God, help me!

"Oh come on! Hurry up!" A man yelled from the back

She took the last few steps, savoring the warmth of the bus, before stepping out into the cold.

She watched the bus drive away, with a shaky sign she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Biting her lower lip after several minutes trying to decide what to do she could deny it no longer, she had to pee really badly. There was a library across the street. Libraries have bathrooms! She thought. She crossed the street and nearly ran inside, after finishing, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her long black hair was matted and greasy from lack of bathing, the circles under her eyes made her face look pale and sickly. The dress she wore was not meant for a pregnant woman, coming up high on her legs. Kagome, you look like a dirty tramp that forgot to take the pill… she glared at the person in the mirror. When had her life gone so wrong? Duh the night you let Josh Barennett in your pants, then Mommy kicked you out because if Daddy had found out he would have killed you. She wiped her eyes, the tears just kept coming. Kagome slumped to the floor, her back against the restroom door, "I can't do this…" she whimpered, hanging her head low, her hair falling in her face. She bit down on her lip so hard it bled; I will not cry I will not cry.

Kagome stood up slowly. She splashed cold water on her face in attempt to clean away the filth she felt on her. Failing miserably, she gathered up her bag and left the restroom.  
There was a sign on the door of the library with the times.

Monday – Thursday 9 AM to 9 PM

Friday – Saturday 12 PM to 5 PM

The clock on the wall said it was 2:57 PM, thank God it was Tuesday, and she had six hours to figure out what she was going to do.

She walked around the library trying to look as though she belonged there. Skimming through the children's books then moving to the Adult books, after finding nothing of interest, she watched some of the younger teens playing games on the computers the library had.

"Excuse me, Miss," A voice said behind her.

She turned around to come face to face with most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had long black hair that hung so perfectly against his shoulders; his eyes were the deepest shade of violet she had ever seen. She gasped, realizing she had been staring. "Y-Yes?"

He smiled, "You look like you could use a cup of hot chocolate."

What the hell was this? A random gorgeous man offering her hot chocolate? What the hell did he want to have a drink with her for? "Um…I'm kinda waiting for someone," she said quickly, she hadn't meant to snap at him. Her stomach tightened up, she was hungry and anything would be nice right now. But I can't just go with some stranger! 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hit on you, I saw you get off the bus and you look hungry. I just wanted to help out that's all."

Oh great! Now he's apologizing. She looked down at the floor, "No please don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry, I just…..I'm not very good when it comes to men you can see where the last one got me," she laughed nervously.

He nodded, "I see, well I'd still like a cup of hot chocolate, would you like to come with me?"

Kagome clinched her fists doing everything within her power not to hug him, "Yes, that sounds wonderful. I'd love to."

He led her to his car, once they were both inside, he said, "My name's Inuyasha. What's yours?"

She smiled. Inuyasha…what a cute name. "Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome." With that, he started the car and drove out of the library's parking lot.

People in this town sure are friendly, she thought. She leaned her head back against the seat, and cute…really really cute. Kagome felt the soft kick of her child, maybe everything would be fine, and maybe she could start a new life here. She could forget all about her life in Florida and start anew. 

She pushed all of that aside for now and drifted into a light sleep.

Lyrics By Sixpence None the Richer


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

She awoke when the car came to a stop. A red light. They had only been driving for ten minutes at the most, she hoped she hadn't talked in her sleep. The passed two days had been the most stressful days of her life. It was nice to feel safe, the car's interior was comfortable, the man had called himself Inuyasha...he was quiet, focused on the road ahead. Soft music was playing on the radio. He turned the volume up a little, when he saw that she was awake.

"You like Lifehouse?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"I've never heard of them," she said, "this song's pretty though."

The light changed and they sat together in silence again as he drove. He turned off the main road and parked in front of a coffee shop. Inuyasha paid for two cups of hot chocolate and marshmallows, extra for her. They sat across from each other at a small table next to the window at the front of the shop.

"So Kagome, what brings you here to the lovely town of Vinton?"

She sipped the hot beverage, careful not to burn her mouth, "Huh?" Oh...so that's where am I...what do I say? I'm a runaway with no money and no place to stay... "I'm meeting some family. I just moved here from Florida and...I'm supposed to find a place before the rest of them get here." That made no sense...

"So the family sent a very attractive young lady to a hick town in Virginia to wait for the rest of them?" He raised an eyes brow.

Kagome circled the tip of the cup with her finger, staring at it. She pressed her lips together before she spoke, I can't tell him the truth...did he just say attractive? _This must really be a hick town if a man this good looking thinks a girl who hasn't bathed in days is attractive._ She managed a smile, meeting his gaze, "You forgot pregnant." She rubbed her belly, "Very pregnant."

Inuyasha brushed a lock of his raven hair behind his right ear, "And the father?"

Her eyes saddened, of course... "He left after I found out I was pregnant," Kagome took a long sip of her hot chocolate so the tears in her eyes would be taken for the heat of the drink in her mouth.

"Looks like I have no competition, then eh?" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

_What is he talking about? Competition for me? This is a joke. He's playing me, trying to get me to talk so he can just get inside my pants after I have this thing.... No that was stupid...Suddenly_ it dawned on her, her eyes went wide. _He's a cop; he's trying to take me back to Daddy!_ She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _It all makes sense now...asking where I'm from, putting on that Good Samaritan act just to send me back to Florida...that bastard!_

"Hey...are you feeling okay? You don't look so good..." Inuyasha reached for her hand.

Kagome jerked her hand away, "Don't! I know what you're trying to do." She glared at him.

Inuyasha held up his hands, "Whoa...take it easy. I was just trying to-"

She hit her hand on the table, "Trying to take me back to a man who wants to kill me!"

People around them were staring.

"Kagome, I wasn't...I'm not trying to do anything like that. If someone is trying to hurt you I can take you to the police and they can-"

"HA! I knew it! You are working for them, I knew it! This whole thing was just some plot to get me to go back home! You're all the same! And here I thought you actually liked me... I'm out of here!" She was in tears now. Kagome struggled to keep her composure before losing anymore then already had. She bumped her swollen belly on the table trying to get up, she spilt her hot chocolate in her lap.

Inuyasha grabbed napkins and helped clean up the mess while Kagome, nearly sobbing, tried to wipe the hot drink off of her clothes.

"Come on, Kagome, we should get out of here."

She let him take her arm and lead her out of the coffee shop to his car. She sniffled wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry, Sir...I just...I've been having a bad day." _My back hurts like hell and my feet are so swollen I think my sandals are going to snap off._

He stepped back as if wounded, "Please don't call me 'sir', makes me feel so old, you can't be more then three years younger then me."

"I'm 19," she muttered.

"I'm 23. That's not point; I did not mean to upset you. I was only trying to help you," he said, "you looked like you needed a friend all alone in the library." He smiled warmly, "I apologize for offending you."

"No, you didn't offend me at all. I was just scared, its not often a good intentioned guy asks me out for hot chocolate." She rubbed her stomach.

"You thought I was asking you out?"

Her heart sank. _He just...felt sorry for me?_

"I may have grown up in a small town all my life, but I know how to properly ask a lady out," his violet eyes sparkled when her face reddened a little.

"How do you feel about stars?" Inuyasha asked after they had returned to his car.

"Stars?"

"The Mill Mountain Star, it's the only highlight of living here."

Kagome looked at him, "I've never heard of it."

"I don't suppose you would have you said you lived in Florida right?"

She nodded, looking out the window, "mmhmm"

"You very white to have lived in Florida," he chuckled, "Sorry I assumed that you would have a great tan after living there."

"I lived there for a few months; I stayed in the house most of the time. Then I left and came here."_ And about a thousand other things, but it's nothing a nice man like you should know about._

**NOTE: Should i continue? Any ideas for chapter 3? Anyone, suggestions?**


	3. Chapter Three

**Anything Would Be fine**

**ALL SONG LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED!**

**Chapter 3**

She fell asleep on the ride up the mountain. Inuyasha glanced over at her, there was still a few more hours before dark and the star wouldn't be lit until then. He parked the car and sat back, rubbing his temples. _Lord, I could use some help here._ Suggesting the ride to the star had been stalling. He wasn't about to leave her alone in her condition, but he needed to figure out what exactly he was going to do for her. She was running away from something that much was certain. The way she reacted when she thought he was trying to send her back to Florida was given. _She mentioned someone trying to hurt her….perhaps the father of the child? No._ Then it came to him, _her parents. They must have treated her horribly after they found out. _A whimper from Kagome broke him away from his thoughts.

"No please don't," she muttered, her cheeks wet with tears, her forehead wrinkled with distress.

Inuyasha looked at her, gently brushing her hair away from her face. He grabbed his jacket from in the back seat and draped it over her as a blanket.

She sighed and relaxed, sleeping peacefully again.

He smiled, _Lord, you had our paths cross for a reason, please show me what to do to help her._

Kagome awoke with a start, her heart pounding, her breathing frantic. She looked around; she was still in the car. Inuyasha's car. She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, "H-how long have I been asleep?" she asked, pulling the jacket off her belly.

Inuyasha looked at his watch, "Two hours."

"You sat here with me for two hours?"

He chuckled, "No I took a hike. Of course I stayed here." He opened the door and stepped out, going around to her door and helped her out. "Come on, it's perfect. They just turned it on." Inuyasha took her hand and led her out of the parking lot, they walked slowly through the woods a little ways until they came to a cliff that overviewed the entire city.

"It's beautiful," Kagome said, squeezing his hand.

Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder, "That's nothing," he nudged her to look behind them.

She turned and gasped, seeing the 'star' he'd kept talking about. It was huge with bright colors of red white and blue. "It's so big…" she muttered, staring up at it.

"Yeah. It's usually only white but ever since 9/11 they keep it the colors of the flag."

_Why did he bring me here? This place…It's very romantic I shouldn't be here with him… _Kagome swayed at little.

"Hey…" he steadied her, "you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy that's all." _Ugh. Why did I agree to come here? He probably doesn't even like me like that I mean we just meet…why am I getting so upset? After tonight we'll probably never see each other again. _Kagome bit her lip, tears brimming.

"Here," he led her to a bench, "just rest for a little bit. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have brought you out here in your condition. I could bring the car-"

"No. its fine really I just felt dizzy. I'm fine now."

They both looked out over the city in silence.

Kagome shivered, _it's be an hour now and I still don't know what he's thinking. I wish I knew…_

Inuyasha strummed his fingers on the railing, _it's getting late, I guess she could stay at grandmother's place until she has the baby then she can look for a job._ He looked down at her, "Kagome, I know you probably don't have a place to stay right now and my grandmother is very kind woman I know she would let you stay with her until you get on your feet."

That look in his eyes made her want to melt. _I can't. Staying with her would mean seeing Inuyasha again. I want to, but…I can't._ "Could you just give me a ride into town?"

"What?"

"Thank you for the offer but I really can't."

He grabbed her hand and held it in his, stepping closer to her, their faces inches from each other's.

_Oh god no, what's he doing?_

_Inuyasha you better have a good reason for being this close… _"Kagome, in case you haven't noticed I am trying to help you. You're in no condition to be by yourself. Please just until you have the baby."

She clinched her teeth; _if I say yes to him, then there's a possibility I might fall in love with him, but…he deserves someone perfect to fall in love with him. I can't allow this to happen. _Kagome pulled her hand away, "So you think I'm just some helpless little girl who can't do anything by herself huh? Well I'm sorry but I'm NOT like one of these little virgin hometown girls that need a knight in shining armor when things get bad!" She snapped _this is the way it has to be. He deserves so much better, not impure_ _white trash._

"That's not what I said, Kagome!"

"Just take me into town and you'll never have to see me again okay please." She turned away, as the tears spilled over.

"K-Kagome…" he touched her shoulder.

She jerked away, "Please don't do that."

h t t p : w w w . r o a d s i d e a m e r i c a . c o m / a t t r a c t / V A R O A s ta r . h t m l - Mill Mountain Star


	4. Chapter Four

**Anything Would Be fine**

**ALL SONG LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED!**

_  
_**Chapter 4**

The ride back into town was a quiet one. The only sound was the low blow of the heater. Kagome sat with her arms tightly against her stomach, her legs tucked under her bottom as she stared out the window.

"Just drop me off up at the 7/11," she muttered keeping her gaze out the window.

Despite his protests, in the end he dropped her off. "Kagome please let me take you somewhere safe. Where will you go?"

"That's none of your concern, Inuyasha." She said standing outside the driver's window, "Thank you for everything." Kagome kissed his cheek, "goodbye Inuyasha," she whispered and headed inside the store.

Inuyasha sat there for moment trying to register what had just happened. Something in his gut told him to keep an eye on her. Sure, it was a small town but not everyone around here was so kind to the homeless.

Kagome watched him drive away, her eyes locked on his little white car until it was gone. She sighed. The kiss had been on impulse, her way of thanking him for making her feel like she was more then pregnant white trash. _Now to find a place to stay for the night,_ she thought, looking around she stepped out to cross the street. It was getting colder, she rummaged through her bag and found a small sweater and put it around her shoulders. She needed to find place to stay. Her stomach growled. "Shut up I don't have money for food," she muttered annoyed. _Wait…_The 7/11 had food, she could sneak a little snack and be out before anyone even noticed. _Good plan_, she thought, _I can pay them back as soon as I get a job. _

Kagome headed for the store and went inside. Her eyes darted for the snack cakes, she made sure no one was looking before she grabbed three and stuff them in her bag. She looked at the man at the cash register and grabbed two more cakes. Not wanting to push her luck Kagome start for the door.

The sound of a cake hitting the floor stopped her in her tracks as she opened the Exit door. The cashier looked at her, she stared at him like a deer in headlights. _No please…I'm so hungry…_She picked up the cake and hobbled as fast as she could, while the store owner yelled for her to come back.

"I'm so hungry," she whimpered tears blurring her vision, if she made it to the library she could sleep on the bench around back and have breakfast in the morning. She turned at the sound of a honking horn, two bright lights were coming for her.

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to the phone ringing, it was his grandmother, "Kaede, do you know what time it is?"

"That's not important. Remember the girl you told me about yesterday?"

He rubbed his eyes, "Yes, I remember."

"I just got a call from the Pastor Mike saying a young pregnant girl was sent to the emergency room late last night who'd been hit by a car."


	5. Chapter Five

**Anything Would Be fine**

**ALL SONG LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED!**

_  
_**Chapter 5 **

Blinding light. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered face, "Ugh." Kagome struggled to sit up, "Feels like I got hit by a truck…"

"Close enough." Said a nurse bringing a lunch tray into the room, she had long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her name tag read 'Sango', she gave Kagome a tiny smile, "You should be more careful. Running out into the street like that and in your condition are you crazy?"

Kagome shook her head her hand went to her stomach, her eyes widened in horror. Her stomach was empty! "MY BABY!" She grabbed the nurse's arm so hard the woman nearly cried out, "WHERE'S MY BABY?"

The nurse smiled, "Your baby is fine. You are a very lucky girl Miss Higurashi, would you like me to get her for you?"

Kagome nodded. _I have a baby girl…._ She couldn't understand why she had lashed out at the nurse like that. _I can't keep a baby…I wanted to go back home after all this was over I…._ Any thoughts of not keeping the child went out the window when the nurse brought the baby in the room.

"There, you both will be much happier this way."

Kagome waited until the nurse left them alone before she started crying. The baby looked up at her with huge eyes the deepest blue Kagome had ever seen she had three dark brown curls of hair on the top of her head. She kissed the baby's cheeks and held her close, "You don't look anything like me…" she sniffled, "I think that's why I love you so much." Kagome moved her shirt so the little girl could suckle. The tiny mouth rooted itself onto her breast, searching for the nipple where her milk had begun to flow of its own accord. She guided her baby's mouth to her nipple; the sensation of her child sucking was like nothing she'd ever felt. It hurt a little from being so full but at the same time it tickled she smiled, stroking the baby's head. Kagome looked up startled by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Inuyasha's voice…

"Y-yes," she said quietly.

He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, snowflakes in his hair, his violet eyes met hers then he looked at the floor. "I came as soon as I heard…." He said keeping his eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry for being so rude the other night I- Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't you look at me?"

He cleared his throat, "Well…you're uh….your…"

She understood. Her breasts were exposed from feeding the baby. _He's such a __good guy__ he won't even look at me…_ Kagome smiled holding back a giggle, she didn't want him to think she was laughing at him. "Oh…sorry," she covered herself, "Okay."

He met her gaze, those beautiful eyes made her want to melt, "Kagome, I never should have left you. You could have been killed." He sighed heavily and put the bouquet next to her food tray on the side table, "Do you have anywhere to stay, honestly?"

She shook her head, "uh uh."

"Look, my grandmother has plenty of room in her home if you want to stay here for a while, until you get on your feet."

_I don't have a choice…_ She nodded, "I would love that."

Two days later Kagome Higurashi and baby Kloie went home with Inuyasha, his grandmother's home was a duplex a block away from the fitness center where self defense and Japanese weaponry were taught by Inuyasha. He lived in the upper part of the duplex.

"Kagome this is my grandmother, Kaede," He said.

"Inuyasha, you're right this girl is beautiful," the old woman smiled at her grandson's embarrassment. "It's very nice to meet you, Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ma'am", Kagome smiled trying to shush Kloie who was getting a little fussy.

"Your room is down the hall, Dear, there's a crib in there for the little one. This afternoon if you'd like we'll go buy some toys for her." Kaede said walking off into the kitchen.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, "She doesn't even know me…"

"Kagome, she's not like that," He grabbed her bag and headed for the room that would be hers, he set it on the floor next to the bed. "I have to get to work. Kaede will give you anything you need."

"Okay," she looked around the room, it was small but it would work until she found a place of her own. "Inuyasha," she looked back at him.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for everything."

Kagome lay in bed that night, her baby clutched against her, she curled her legs up around little Kloie, making a 'nest' between her stomach and thighs, stroking her tiny back. _I think I'm going to be okay…_she smiled at that thought, _I'm actually going to be okay…_


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

The next few days were difficult for Kagome, other then adjusting to motherhood on spur of the moment she wanted the woman who nearly caused her her baby's life to pay, but not so much that she would have to appear in court for days on end. The last thing she needed was to draw so much attention to herself that word got back to her caretakers in Florida. They would send for her and she would lose her baby. _That_, she promised her baby daughter, _will never happen._ She settled for having the medical bills paid off and the woman even offered to buy her groceries and baby clothes to show her gratitude for settling so quickly.

Kagome knew that people labeled her a fool for "letting it go" so easily, but they didn't know. They knew nothing about the situation much less why she was living there in the first place. She was lucky enough to have a place to stay with Kaede. The woman was a strong God-fearing woman, she seemed a bit senile at times but Kagome enjoyed her company. The old woman took to Kloie as soon as they arrived, she taught Kagome how to properly clothe, change and bathe the baby. After the second week Kagome was thankful for any second she had alone.

She looked over at her daughter, sleeping peacefully in her crib. Kagome watched the tiny chest rise and fall, she smiled and sat up. Switching on the baby monitors she slipped on her coat and put the monitor in her pocket. She closed the bedroom door and tiptoed through the living room and went outside. Closing the door she looked up the curved stairs to see the light on in Inuyasha's part of the house.

_What could he be doing?_ She wondered, stepping out the main door, she closed it softly and sat on the porch. Kagome snuggled up against the couch, she thought it was odd to keep a sofa outside in the winter but it did feel nice and was warm to be against, she sighed and looked at the mountains. Snow flurries danced in the wind the sky was dark, starless much darker since the night of the New Moon. She shivered. The only sound was the soft breathing of her daughter from the baby monitor. _I've been here almost three weeks and no word from anyone…_She smiled, _they must have finally given up_.

The main door opened and Inuyasha looked at her, "Oh. I was wondering why the light was on, I didn't wake you did?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep."

"Kloie still keeping you up?"

"No not this time," She looked down focusing her attention on the sofa's pattern. "It's kinda funny."

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"I've wanted to sleep for days and now that I can I can't seem to fall asleep." She looked down again not sure of what to say. They hadn't been alone together since they first met; he drove her to the store a few times nothing more. She hadn't had much time to think about that night at the star, Kagome glanced at him, their eyes met then parted quickly. _Why does it have to be so awkward with us?_

"So when do you start at Win Dixie?" He asked breaking the silence.

She flinched, "I don't. The manager said I wasn't qualified to come in with an infant so I guess I'll be broke for a while longer."

"Kaede isn't being hard on you is she?"

"What? No of course not, she's wonderful I just feel bad. I can't pay for any groceries or anything for Kloie. Kaede buys everything for us and the baby goes through diapers like they were made on trees." _Okay that was about the dumbest thing you could say._ She cleared her throat, "I-I just want to help her out maybe repay her for the kindness she's shown me." _Nice save. _

He leaned against the door frame and smiled, noticing her embarrassment. Inuyasha looked at her; she was so cute bundled up in her coat. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun she had circles under her eyes from being up at night. He often heard the baby crying from downstairs. It been a while since he was able to talk to Kagome alone, there were so many things he wanted to ask. What exactly happened to make her leave home and why had she told him off that day at the coffee shop when she thought he was someone else? And most importantly why had she kissed him. Inuyasha eyed her.

"What?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're staring at me kinda funny." She tilted her head.

"Oh, sorry." He looked away, "You comin' to church with us tomorrow?"

Kagome blinked _Church? _"I don't know I'll have to take Kloie with me and I don't think pulling out my breast in the middle of the preacher's yelling would be very good." _I hope that worked. I'll say anything to get out of being with a group of Bible bangers. That's the last thing I need right now is a bunch of them in my business…again…_ She looked up at him when he didn't say anything, he was blushing. _Jesus, all I said was breast he must have had a very sheltered childhood or he's just a pervert._ She shivered.

"No I don't suppose that would be a good idea." He sighed, "Sorry I asked."

"Inuyasha, I really didn't mean to be rude it's just…my experience with church people- I mean…." She stopped. _Damnit._

"I know what you mean, Kagome, please continue."

"Can I say something really quick?"

"Sure."

"I really like how you pronounce my name." _Oh my god…I sound like a damn idiot! Where in all hells did that come from!?_

He laughed, "Why's that?"

"Most people say 'Kago-may' but it's just Kagome with you. I like that." She smiled. _Can I be anymore obvious?_ She jumped when a cry came from the baby monitor, "That's my cue." She stood up, "It's been nice talking to you, Inuyasha. Goodnight." Kagome said passing him and going into the house.

"Wait." Inuyasha said before she went inside her part of the house.

"Yes?"

"May I ask what happened that made you not want to come to church?" His violet eyes softened, staring into hers.

Kagome looked at the floor and then back at him, giving him a sad smile, "God and I aren't on speaking terms. Goodnight, Inuyasha."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7 **

He watched her go into the house then returned to the porch. Inuyasha lowered himself to the sofa and sighed. _So inviting her to church wasn't the way to go and I upset her ugh! I can't do anything right with her can I?_ He mentally kicked himself. This was stupid. He was stressing over a girl that most likely didn't care much. _She is always finding a reason to leave when we talk_ He sighed,_ I sound like a kid with crush._

Inuyasha moved to lie back on the sofa, the cool night air felt good after working with his swords. He felt something hard beneath his back and sat up quickly, _the heck?_ It looked like a walkie talkie. _Oh, Kagome's baby monitor._ He picked it up and held it in his hand, he could hear Kagome singing quietly to Kloie, he smiled. Inuyasha stood and went inside up to his room and sat in armchair next to the fireplace; he listened and kept quiet until the baby stopped crying. He pressed the button, "Kagome?" He whispered, into the speaker "You left the other monitor out here; it must have fallen out of your pocket."

She gasped hearing his voice, she blushed. _Did he hear me singing? _"Shhh Kloie's almost asleep hold on."

"Okay."

Kagome scooted off the bed and gently laid the sleeping girl in her crib, she returned to her bed taking the small speaker in her hands, "OK I'm back."

"Look I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier."

"No. You didn't." She stayed silent for few minutes not sure of what to say next. "I guess I should come up for the baby monitor then huh?"

"Sure. I'm making coffee if you want any."

_Who makes coffee at 1 in the morning?_ She thought, "Do you have hot chocolate?"

There was shuffling on the other end. "You want that instead?"

"Please."

"Alright. See you in a few."

"Okay." Kagome put the monitor next to Kloie's crib. She felt butterflies in her stomach, "so much for sleeping," she muttered trying to sound disappointed. It wasn't working. It had been a long time since they had had a decent moment alone. _Not that I'm having dirty thoughts or anything! _Kagome felt the heat flood her face. _It's not my fault he's the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen and he wants me to come up to his room. _She shook her head. _No. Inuyasha is not that kind of guy. _ Kagome sighed, "Exactly. He's not that kind of guy." _ So what does he want with me? _She slipped on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt over her night gown and left the room.

Inuyasha kept his focus out the window; he could hear her closing the door downstairs. The hot chocolate was cooling in the kitchen, he sat in an armchair next to the window his fingers strumming leather cushion. Perhaps inviting her up to his room wasn't such a good idea. He had wanted to help her, the moment he met her, Inuyasha had felt drawn to her. But now she was always on his mind. He sighed, she was beautiful, he could not deny that. But….Kagome had been places and done things that he had not, not to mention she had no faith in God. A knock on the door ended his thoughts; he stood and opened the door to see her staring up at him.

Kagome couldn't help but stare wide eyed, Inuyasha wore a white sleeveless shirt exposing his muscles his black hair hung loose against his shoulders. "Hi…" she managed. _My god, he's so gorgeous. _

Inuyasha smiled at her, she looked so cute with her hair curling around her face her eyes sparkled gazing into his her cheeks slightly pink from the cold, "please come in," he said finally remembering his voice.

She stepped inside there were three rooms she could have walked into, the living straight ahead, to the left was his bedroom and to the right was a room where several swords and other weaponry were kept. "Did you buy all of those?" she asked before he led her to the living room.

"No, they were given to me by the head instructors in Hawaii every year the Kempo karate schools get together for tournaments in Hawaii, Los Vegas and sometimes Japan." He motioned towards the couch, "make yourself at home and I'll get your hot chocolate," Inuyasha and went into the kitchen.

_He keeps his place clean_, Kagome noted her eyes darting around the apartment. She stopped when she spotted a bible on the coffee table. It was worn from use with several papers sticking out of it, Kagome looked in the kitchen, he seemed to be busying himself she picked up the book opening it to where the a paper stuck out. There were scribbles on the paper that read "prayer requests" the names of three others she didn't know were there and what needed to be prayed for but one name caught her off guard. Continue to pray for Kagome – lost- pray that she finds God, she and Kloie are safe. Her heart sank, _he thinks I'm just some little lost girl…._

"Is something wrong?"

Kagome shut the book quickly, "No! N-Not at all I was just…." She stopped and reached for the hot chocolate, "Thank you," she sipped the warm liquid hoping she wouldn't have to answer.

Inuyasha set the baby monitor on the table, "she's still asleep." He said and moved to sit at the end of the sofa. He had seen her looking in his bible Inuyasha sipped his drink and looked at her then back at the floor. "So you think you'll look for another job soon?" he said after a long silence.

"I'm going to look tomorrow," Kagome drank the rest of her hot chocolate and grabbed the monitor, "I better go." She said started to get up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea," she looked back at him.

"That day at the coffee shop when we first met, why did you freak out like that? You know saying I was working for someone can you please tell me what that was about?" He flinched seeing the hurt in her eyes, "I'm sorry. You don't have to I was just worried."

Kagome bit her lip, "No, its fine. It's really a stupid story."

"Try me.'

She sighed, "Fine. My parents don't live in Florida, they live in Illinois, my dad was abusive and my mom was scared to death of him. I wanted some attention ya know so I started dating this guy Josh and well after three months he told me that he loved me and if I loved him then I would sleep with him." Kagome flinched,_ I sound so stupid…_ "I didn't love him at all I just wanted him to stay ya know. I know what I did was wrong but before I could say anything I found out I was pregnant. Mom found out so she sent me to Florida to live with her friend from high school before Dad could find out. I know my dad would have killed me if he found out."

Inuyasha saw her eyes glaze over with tears at that moment he wanted to murder the people who had hurt her. "So she sent you to Florida?"

Kagome nodded, "The people I went to live with were extremely religious I mean….like in that creepy kinda way. Whenever I came into the room there was always this awkward silence and the looks they would give me, like I was the lowest of the low no matter how hard I tried. So I just left. I took all the money I could find, got on a bus and this is where I ended up." Kagome hadn't noticed her hands were shaking until she was finished.

"Kagome."

"Y-yes?"

Inuyasha reached for her hand and held it tightly, "Don't you dare think you of yourself as low."

The look on his face wasn't angry his eyes held such sadness for her, she looked away, "but-"

"Don't! I don't care what your father said or those people who you lived with. They were wrong! You are not worthless you are an amazing young woman who has so much going for her. You have done everything in your power to care for Kloie and you are a wonderful mother."

Kagome closed her eyes in attempt to hide her tears, "Please don't say such things, Inuyasha you're only trying to make me feel better. I saw that paper in your bible for me to find God. You're just like them, why should I look for someone who has been nothing to me all my life? Where was God all those nights I heard my mom scream because my dad was hitting her so hard? Where was God when I was twelve when Dad almost killed me because he had too much to drink?" She was crying now, "You have it so easy. It's easy to believe in God when everything in your life is good."

He let go of her hand, "I've had it easy have I? Kagome, you can't judge me like that. My parents died when I was five and I've lived with my grandmother, she had to have three jobs just to put food on the table. You're not the only one who has suffered Kagome, you can't use the past as an excuse to not have faith in God. I lost my parents on the same day."

"At least you knew what it was to be loved by someone, Inuyasha, at least you remember the love from your parents and Kaede loved you. I had no one." Kagome whispered and sucked in a shaky breath, "But now things are different and I have someone who loves me, someone I should return to now." She took the monitor and stood up, "Thank you for the hot chocolate," she said looking back at him.

Inuyasha clinched his jaw his eyes wet with tears, "Kagome…"

"Goodnight Inuyasha."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8 **

Three months was how long it took for her to see him as the man upstairs, except for those rare occasions he caught her in the kitchen when he needed to talk to Kaede or when they left the house at the same time, she didn't see him.

Kagome sighed hearing him walk down stairs to the front door for his morning bike ride, then he would come back and leave for the gym shortly after.

"Kagome, you know you just poured coffee into your cereal?" Kaede said from across the table, feeding Kloie her bottle, patting the little girl's bottom gently.

"Oh!" It was too late. Black coffee and frosted flakes. Not a good combination. She jumped up from the table and spat into the sink, wiping her mouth she turned and gave the old woman an angry look. "A little late don't you think?"

"Well you won't make the same mistake again will you, child?" She chuckled.

Kagome wiped her mouth again; her eyes softened seeing her baby looking at her smiling around the bottle top. "Well I'm glad you two are finding amusement in all of this."

Breathing heavily he eased to a stop, got off his bike and headed into the house. Three months. He sighed, after that night in his apartment she hadn't spoken a word to him, she was just the girl downstairs. He still prayed for her daily but she hadn't tried to fix things so why should he?

He saw her step out into the hallway on his way upstairs, Inuyasha nodded in her direction acknowledging her presence then went into house. After a quick shower he pulled his long black hair into a low ponytail going over his message for the youth service in his head. Moving to the living room he grabbed his bible and quickly looked up a verse in Matthew, crossed out a quote and licked his thumb turning another page. "No. This won't work," Inuyasha's eyes darted to the prayer list sticking from his bible and ran a hand over his face. _Who would have thought devoting fifteen minutes of my prayer time just for her would cause so many problems. _

"Why do I care?" he asked the empty room, closing his eyes rubbed them gently. _Lord, I can't shake these feelings I have….I'm not even sure how I feel about her. _

Kagome sighed watching him leave for church that night her eyes taking in every movement of his body through the blinds, her fingers hardly separating them so not to be noticed.

"Stop fawning over him, child and tell him you're sorry."

She jumped at the old woman's voice and spun around, "I'm not fawning over him! Why would I fawn over someone like him?"

Kaede chuckled, "Kagome, you think after five months I don't know you well enough? Ever since you two stopped talking to each, all you both talk about is each other."

Kagome shook her head, "He is not all I talk about," she folded her arms, "And for your information a guy from work asked me out," she closed her eyes curling her lips into a smirk. "His name is Kouga Williams and for your and Inuyasha's information I am going to accept."

"And what do you intend to do with Kloie?"

_So much for that…_ She sighed, "I guess I'll have to tell him no."

Kaede watched the girl stomp to her room, after grabbing a milk bottle from the fridge. She had stopped breast feeding Kloie once she had found a job. She'd noticed the change in Kagome; she had taken to motherhood quickly and loved her daughter very much. The maturity was there, but Kagome was still a teenager and her youth showed at times.

"Kagome, why don't you come to church with us tonight?" Kaede asked, she was dressed casually for a Wednesday night service.

Kagome sat on the couch holding a sleeping Kloie against her shoulder, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. "I don't know, Kaede. I haven't been to a church in a long time." She said, "If I wanted to be yelled at I could have stayed home."

"New Hope isn't like that, Pastor Mike is really nice and he doesn't try to scare people into the faith. You wouldn't go to the service anyway." She smiled at Kagome's questioning look. "There's a youth group for the teenagers, you can bring Kloie to the nursery or keep her with you."

"You're not going to tell me get out of this are you?"

Kaede raised an eyebrow, "As your friend I would like you to come. I don't ask a lot of you, Kagome, I give you a home and I let you live here without paying rent, the least you could do is join me for church."

Kagome sighed; _I knew she was going to bring that up_. "Okay I'll go."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Anything Would Be fine**

**ALL SONG LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED!**

_  
_**Chapter 9**

He went through the sermon once more in his head while the group's worship service was warming up. Considering tonight's topic, Inuyasha was relieved that Kagome didn't come to church, not because of her age or that he questioned her maturity level nothing like that. It was because he thought the topic would hit too close to home for her and she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Hey Inuyasha, should I add a little more bass to this part?" Tyler, the lead vocals and bass guitarist of the group asked from the mini stage across the room.

Thankful to be rid of thoughts of her, Inuyasha stepped down from the sound box, "Run through the chorus one more time," the boy nodded, his 2 inch lime green spikes of hair staying in place on his head. Inuyasha silently wondered how much time the boy spent in front of the mirror everyday. When the song was over he nodded, "I think its fine. What songs are you doing for worship?"

"I was thinking 'Angels Fall Down' and 'You are my Hope' is that okay?" The teen's love for heavy metal and Christian rock was apparent in his selections, especially his obsession with Skillet, the Marilyn Manson of Christian rock, just enough edge but the lyrics showing the band's devotion to God.

Inuyasha smiled, "Very good choices," he looked at his watch, "We better get started. When more people show up start the first song, Jonathan will greet everyone, do those two songs and I'll give the message for tonight then we'll close."

"Nervous?" Tyler asked noticing Inuyasha's hand trembling slightly.

"Is it that obvious?" He let out a shaky breath, "First time at the pulpit, I don't see how Mike and Jonathan handle it every Sunday and Wednesday."

"At least this is just youth group; gosh think about it if you were giving a sermon to the entire congregation!" The girl on the keyboardist said.

"Gee thanks, Kikyou, as if I wasn't stressed enough," he sighed and looked down at his notes.

Kagome had dropped Kloie off at the nursery, struggling to remember Kaede's directions of how to get to the youth center, she walked up stairs. The carpet along the stairs and the long hallway ahead was faded almost red in its color. She gasped when she got to the door, peeking through the window. A boy with long green hair was screaming through a microphone mercilessly rocking out the notes on the guitar. Had she gone to the wrong room? This couldn't be a church thing. She saw a group of girls with wild colors for hair, another group that looked like jocks maybe even some cheerleaders.

_What is this?_ She thought. Kagome felt herself fall forward when someone from the other side opened the door, a curse on her lips, she didn't respond to the person's apology but her eyes widened at the sight of him.

Inuyasha sitting on an old couch pushed in the corner at the back of the room, one of the girls playing with his hair.

She felt the jealously rise in her, clinching her teeth so hard she thought they would crack. _Okay I am definitely accepting Kouga's date. _Kagome found an empty seat near the front, folding her arms she crossed her legs while those around her stood as the band continued to play.

The green haired boy held out the note on the last word as another voice filled the room. The girl on the keyboard, her long black hair flowing around her body as she played her notes, her voice echoing through the small mic attached to her ear.

Kagome felt tears in her eyes. Why was the song affecting her so? She folded her arms tighter against her chest.

When the song was over Inuyasha stood sighing with relief that Cassie had stopped trying to highlight his hair, she was a sweet girl. He watched as the girl's friend led her to their seats in the front, Cassie kept her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Jonathan, the official youth pastor, welcomed the students that had come and introduced Tyler and his band so the visitors wouldn't be too intimidated to talk to the gothish teens. The worship songs began and Inuyasha started to sweat a little, he mentally went over and over the message doubting the material, but in the end he couldn't change anything.

He went up on stage and thanked Tyler, Kikyou, Mike and Sari for the music, looking out at the students his eyes locked on one girl. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, _Oh no…_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Anything Would Be fine**

**ALL SONG LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED!**

_  
_**Chapter 10 **

Kagome slid down in the metal seat, wishing that by some miracle she could disappear. By the look in his eyes she knew that he didn't want her there. _This was such a bad idea…_

Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked around to the other students; he had to leave personal matters out of this. "How's everyone doing tonight?" The response was a few hoots from the back, he smiled, "Good. The passage tonight will be Proverbs 5: 15 through 20." The rustling of pages filled the room, he glanced at the object of his distress, _this was definitely a bad idea…_

Kagome sat up, even if she had a book with her she wouldn't have been able to find the right place, she mentally kicked herself. Then it hit her, this was a set up._ Note self: kill Kaede._

Once everyone had settled down he started speaking again, "Proverbs 5:15 through 20. 'Drink from your own cistern, running water from your own well. May your fountain be blessed, and may you rejoice in the wife of your youth. May you ever be captivated by her love. Why be captivated, my son, by an adulteress? Why embrace the bosom of another man's wife?'"

A few giggles came from the girls in the front row, "Can anyone tell us what the writer of Proverbs is saying?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome saw the spiky haired boy raise his hand, expecting some crude remark her eyes widened as the boy gave his answer.

"The writer of Proverbs is telling us that sex before marriage is not blessed and it is pointless to marry a woman who has already given herself to another."

Inuyasha nodded, "That's one way of looking at it, yes. Thank you, Tyler." He looked out to the rest of the students avoiding eye contact with Kagome, whom he noted was growing paler each passing second. "Does anyone else have a thought on this?"

Kagome didn't hear the other answers, her heart was beating so hard she was sure everyone could hear it, she could almost feel her face draining its color. She managed to cover her eyes with a hand, keeping them away from Inuyasha. _I have to get out of here_. Glancing at the clock, Kagome saw there was only a few more minutes left, she must have lost track of time. _No wonder he doesn't like me,_ she thought, _he thinks horribly of me. _

Once Inuyasha was finished the youth pastor said a prayer and dismissed them. Violet eyes followed the black haired girl as she ran out of the room, a tug at his heart. He nodded to those around him, "excuse me," he said taking his leave. Pushing the door open he ran down the hall through the other door leading to the stairs he saw her run out to the main lobby.

"Kagome!" He grabbed her arm a little harder then he wanted to. "Kagome, where are you going?"

The look in her eyes told him how upset she was. Tears trickling down her snowy white cheeks from her beautiful brown eyes, those eyes that held such sorrow and anger, "Let go." She jerked her arm away.

"Kagome," he tried again, "I'm sorry. Will you please tell me where you're going? The service Kaede's in doesn't let out for twenty more minutes."

"I'm taking Kloie out of here she doesn't need to be around people like you who make her feel like shit!"

"What?"

"Is that the reason you've wanted me to come to church with you all this time?" Kagome felt more tears spill down her cheeks but didn't bother to wipe them away. "You think I'm so bad and dirty that you wanted to try and save my soul? No! This was your plan to make me see just how low I am. Well guess what I know all of this, Inuyasha, I know how dirty I am and how no one in the world would ever want to be with me, hell, much less love me! Like that verse said, why be with a woman who's already been with a man. Oh right…it wasn't a woman…it was an adulteress." Kagome hissed in recollection. "It fits me, I guess." She wasn't crying anymore she was shouting at him, "I know that I can never take back what I did, but I love my daughter. Yes the daughter I made from committing a sin against YOUR God and if I had the choice I WOULD go through all of this shit again because in the end I do have her."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Kagome chewed on her lower lip and started again, quieter this time, "I'm taking Kloie and we're going home to pack." She saw the question in his eyes. "We're leaving tonight."

Inuyasha stared unblinking; trying to register what he had just heard, "What…" it wasn't a question more of shock and disbelief. Sure his message had hit very close for her and he could almost feel the anger coming off of her. But he hadn't expected her to show up! Of all nights to show her face! Why? He mentally kicked himself. Inuyasha had wanted her visit to his church to be a peaceful visit, where she could meet his friends and they could spend time together. Not this!

"Kagome…" he touched her shoulder much like the night at the star, the night they had first met. He prayed that she wouldn't jerk away; his tightened his grip on her shoulder.

She flinched slightly beneath his hand, "What?" She asked trying to keep her voice uncaring. Her face felt sticky from crying, she didn't want him looking at her, anyone but him. Why? With those gorgeous eyes, his beautiful hair that she wanted to run her fingers through if only to feel the silkiness of it.

"I don't want you to leave, Kagome." He said after a long silence, "I care about you and Kloie. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She sniffled and moved away from his reach, his fingers slipping from her shoulder. Kagome trembled as the warmth went away as well. "What makes you think something will happen? I can take care of myself, Inuyasha. I've done that all my life." She winced at the thought of how her life had been and the only reason she had her life together right now was because of Inuyasha and his grandmother. Kagome looked at the floor, "Just…don't worry about us."

As she turned to walk away, Inuyasha grabbed her arm again, unaware of the students sitting on the stairs watching them. "You listen to me," he said pulling her forcefully into a hug. "I wasn't saying you're unable to care for yourself, I just…." _Come on, don't mess this up. If you do you'll never see her again. _"Kagome, I would NEVER try to make you feel bad about yourself." He tightened his grip around her, feeling her shiver against him, "The message tonight was for the teenagers not you," his voice shook with emotion for fear of never seeing her again, "If I had known you were going to be there I never would have….I'm so sorry, Kagome, I never meant to hurt you."

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to hug him back. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for making such a fuss. _But…_Kagome pushed him back, "What about that girl was playing with your hair upstairs?" _Stop trying to find an excuse to be angry at him!_ She screamed at herself. It was getting a lot harder to stay mad at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Cassie?"

"The redhead, is that her name? Well she seemed to be cozying up to you rather well."

Inuyasha smacked his forehead, "Idiot! Cassie is one of the high school students barely out of middle school. She blind, Kagome. That's why she was so close and she likes playing with people's hair, I let her because she thinks its fun. She's harmless."

Blushing deeply, Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and turned away, "I I'm sorry." _Idiot idiot idiot! You fucking jealous idiot! You look like a fool now, must flee!_ She managed a choked laugh at her own foolishness.

Inuyasha shook his head and stepped closer to her, his hands on her shoulders. He pressed his cheek against the side of her head loving the softness of her hair _she smells so good, _Inuyasha thought closing his eyes as he whispered her name, "Kagome…"

_Oh god…_She felt her face flush even more, _why is he doing this? _Kagome felt a tremor pass through her as his grip tightened on her shoulders. She slowly turned to look at him, "y-yes?"

Before she could say anything else Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand moving to cup her neck and kissed her soundly on the mouth.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Anything Would Be fine**

**ALL SONG LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED!**

_  
_**Chapter 11**

Her eyes remained closed after they had parted, she felt him trace her bottom lip with his thumb, his index and middle fingers beneath her chin. The moment she opened her eyes they were met by his violet ones, this was it. This kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced the sweetness the passion of all of it made her want to cry. She wanted to hold him tight and never let him go. For once things had gone right.

_No… I can't feel this way…we can't be this way…._ Inuyasha lowered his head his eyes hooded by his dark bangs. "I think I'd better go," his whispered easing out of her embrace. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Without a word she watched in sorrow and disbelief as he walked away from her, she winced at the anger in his voice when he saw the students that had been watching them from the stairs.

"Go on, the show is over!" he said leaving her alone in the lobby.

He had seen confusion and sorrow in those brown eyes; he would have to explain why. He shuddered at the thought, explaining something like this to a non-believer would be very difficult. No. She would never understand his conviction. She would never understand why his feelings for her tore him up inside and why the kiss they had shared meant nothing. At least that is what he told himself. The kiss couldn't mean anything! She was not a Christian, judging by her words that night in his apartment he knew she most likely didn't believe in God. Inuyasha sighed heavily in frustration, now he was sure that she would leave. He felt his eyes moisten, closing them Inuyasha breathed the prayer quickly, "Lord, give me strength in this. I really don't know what to do now, I care for her more then a friend I cannot deny that. Please help me put these feelings aside and do your will." It was simple but he hoped that it would be enough.

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts, "It's me," it was Kaede. "You decent?"

He ran a hand threw his hair in aggravation, "_Yes_, you can come in, old hag…" he'd muttered the last part under his breath. He wasn't in the mood for company.

Kaede entered the small apartment her arms folded giving him a look, "What did you do this time?"

He knew at once what she was talking about. "Oh come off it, Kaede, I don't need to hear this from you. Instead of making things better with Kagome I only made them worse."

"Please go on, the poor child didn't say a word the whole drive home and she's in her room right now crying over Kloie. I want to know what happened and I want to know now."

Inuyasha stood no longer able to contain the frustration building, "I kissed her!" He felt the heat of shame redden his cheeks, "I didn't want her to leave, she said she was going to leave because of the message I gave to the teenagers. She thought it was some cruel joke to make her feel bad, I explained it to her then I just…kissed her…" he trailed off, remembering that one moment when he cast off all thoughts of rationality, he had panicked. He was scared that she would leave so he had kissed her. No. He had wanted it.

Kaede listened to her grandson he poured out his heart as to what was tormenting him. "Inuyasha…" she chose her words carefully, "I know you have all of this sorted out in your head but Kagome is downstairs feeling very confused and hurt. I want you to go down there and talk to her."

He sighed, "I know, she deserves the right to have me explain." He stood and as he walked he felt as if he were a dead man walking.

Kagome wiped furiously at the tears that continued to pour down her cheeks. A knock on the door startled her, "I said I don't want to talk, Kaede!" She turned and gasped to see Inuyasha standing before her, "Get out!" She shrieked a little too loudly waking a sleeping Kloie whom began to scream at the top of her voice. Kagome gave him a death glare, "See what you've done? Now get out!" She took Kloie in her arms trying to shush her.

He swallowed hard and took a step closer, "here…let me" he reached for the wailing child, the young mother hesitated but offered the baby to him. Inuyasha rocked Kloie gently in his arms, telling the little one that he had something very important to say to her mother. Shortly after she was asleep again in her cradle. Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome, she only stared at him, he winced inwardly at the hurt in her body language. "Kagome," he began, "I know I have some explaining to do and that you have every right to ignore it b-"

"Then I will, leave." She said sternly.

He sat next to her on the bed not once taking into consideration that he was in fact on her bed, "I said you have the right to not listen but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop talking." He saw her raise an eyebrow, "I'm just going to say it…I like you, Kagome, I like you a lot. I know I've been showing you mixed signals and I…I've really messed things up." He looked away from her, he looked miserable.

Kagome could see he was suffering pathetically, she touched his shoulder offering him any kind of comfort that may help him. "Inuyasha, just tell me what's bothering you. Why did you kiss me and then run off like it was horrible? Did you not like it?"

"No! Heck no! That's not it," he said meeting her eyes, "I liked kissing you, I really did….it's just…" he covered his face with his hand rubbing his eyes. "It's a matter of integrity, if we were ever….to get involved it could lead to something serious or some fling, right?"

"I guess, but what about how I feel?"

"It doesn't matter how you feel, I mean, ugh…it does but not for what's right or wrong for me." He was visibly dying from annoyance at the struggle it was to get this out.

"I don't understand," Kagome said.

He sighed, "Let's say we were to get involved and it led to some serious relationship…well I will not be able to come through with my side of the relationship." Inuyasha winced at how mean that must have sounded.

Kagome's eyes spoke her burning question.

"Because I have a prior commitment," he said softly.

_Oh, _Her shoulders slumped, "To God?"

"Yes."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "you've taken some kind of oath?"

"No, it's the desire to the right thing for you. Kagome, my first commitment in life is to God and his path for me." Inuyasha swallowed hard, praying that she would understand, his eyes followed hers never leaving those vast pools that even now seemed to captivate him. "If I am with someone who doesn't have the same commitment there will be so many problems. The woman I am with will start to resent my values and my way of life, we wouldn't have the most important thing in my life in common." He let out a shaky sigh, "I know it may seem unimportant to you but I cannot live my life like that, much less put someone through such heartache."

Kagome sat stunned. _I knew he was into religion but this is something else!_ She envied his devotion to his beliefs even if she found it a little intense and strange, Kagome envied his conviction, that he had something or someone he was living for, and there was purpose in his life. Yes she found purpose with Kloie and when she'd met him but…..she wanted more.

"So we can't see each other anymore?" she asked sadly.

"I'm not saying I don't want to see you, it's just….I think you need some time to think about this."

"I never said I wanted to have religion." Kagome snapped. This was something really_ really_ different. Inuyasha was really different, she found this confession to be more endearing then foolish, and no one much less a man had ever been this open with her. It was fascinating and almost terrifying; she didn't know what to think, what to feel about this.

"No, I never said you had to but I am saying you should think about what you're going to do." He took her hand, "You know that I care about you, Kagome."

She nodded, "so maybe you would consider us dating?'

"No. That is more like making you wait. I don't want you to have my values just so we can date. Kagome, that's not it at all." He squeezed her hand gently.

She was silent for a long moment not wanting to press but she had to know, "So basically you can't say it but you _do_ feel something?"

Inuyasha let go of her hand, "You're trying to make me say something I shouldn't say."

Kagome cleared her throat in attempt to hide her own disappointment. "I guess I should say 'thanks' since you gave me this little warning or whatever you want to call it but to be perfectly honest, Inuyasha, I don't feel very thankful." She looked at the floor and stayed quiet.

Both said nothing for several moments.

He managed a smile, "I want to have a strong friendship with you, Kags'" he patted her knee.

When was the last time someone had used that nickname? Her mother…no one ever called her that except her mother. She nodded, "I don't know how easy that's going to be since we both are starting to feel like more then just friends…unless" her expression saddened, she said nothing else. _Unless…I'm the only one feeling this way…._

Inuyasha gave her a quick hug, "don't worry", he whispered his lips against her ear then he pulled away and stood, "Let me think and pray about all of this, Kagome and if something else comes up I will let you know." He slowly pulled his eyes from hers and headed for the door.

Kagome bit her lip, "Wait, Inuyasha can I ask you one more thing?"

He turned putting his arm on the door frame leaning his head against it, "Yes?"

"If you have such a commitment and you know very well that I don't see the world the same way you do then why did you kiss me tonight and in a church no less?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak then sighed, "I was out of line when I did that. I…I didn't want you to leave." He offered her a friendly smile, "I better go now I have work tomorrow and it's getting late. You should get some rest too. Good night, Kagome."

"Night," she said and with that he was gone. Kagome lay down holding Kloie against her chest, she nuzzled her baby's tiny chest watching it rise and fall with ever breath. She knew this would happen, that night at the Mill Mountain Star she had known something like this would happen! Kagome found it troubling that he refused her. She was naturally beautiful when she had lived with her parents she never had a problem getting a boyfriend. But all of those relationships had ended in disappointment as if she accepted one of them to give her the answers to find true happiness. Kagome thought about all that he told her and wished that she had that kind of devotion but nothing ever seemed to have that great of an effect on her. Inuyasha's conviction intrigued her, she wanted to know more.

Inuyasha lay in bed staring at the ceiling. So he had told. Now what? _I give her time to think about everything and continue praying for her._ It was all he could do, he would continue to have his friends from Bible study pray for her to come to Christ. He knew that she was hurting and he wanted her to be happy, to have the same peace that he had found six years before. _Lord, please take care of Kagome_, he breathed a silent prayer and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

Kagome worked as a waitress at _Charlie's Place_ and was scheduled a seven hour shift Friday afternoon and night. Because of her good looks and her outgoing personality tips came much easier for her then the rest of her co-workers. Kagome wanted to believe the good tips were for her sharp memory but she was realistic enough to alter her uniform to be more revealing then required uniforms. _Never hurts to use your resources_, she thought with a smirk, _if these losers want to pay me to look at more leg and a little cleavage its fine with me!_

After dropping Kloie off at the babysitter's Kagome started for work. She was thankful the restaurant and the babysitter's was within walking distance from the house, it was still a good distance from the house but until she had enough money for a car she stuck to walking.

She passed the little book store she knew to be a religious store. Kagome stopped in front of it and looked inside; _if I went in there… maybe I could find some answers,_ she shook her head and started walking again, _answers to what? Why Inuyasha won't talk to me? He already told me!_ She sighed _I might as well give up. He's so different then me._ Kagome walked on and smiled remembering she never talked to Kouga about his date offer. "At least there's that," she said quietly. She wondered if maybe another man could make her forget about the ones that hurt her.

"Again!" Inuyasha barked at the student holding the crimson square punching bags in each hand. The boy held up tightly clinched fists his eyes darting to the left and the right following the older man's movements. Inuyasha clinched his jaw tightening his grip on the bags and smacked the left one against the boy's head, not in an abusive way just to get the boy focused, to get his adrenaline going.

The spiky haired boy let out an angry hiss as he hit each bag, the technique consisting of two jabs a hook and another jab. One who had never been to a karate class might find the hissing strange but the original masters of Kempo started the technique and found it easier to conserve energy then shouting with every hit.

When the adult class was finished Inuyasha dismissed them, he and, two of the teens from youth group that were also in the karate class, Tyler and Sari went for a burger before the children's class at 3:45.

"So Inuyasha you just have to tell us about that girl from Wednesday night!" Sari said nibbling on a french fry, "Are you two going out?"

He took a bite of his triple cheeseburger and said nothing.

Tyler wasn't much of a gossiper but he was curious about the supposed kiss everyone was talking about. "Come on, man, are you dating her or what? Sari's been going nuts about this for two days straight, I'd like to hear more things then how cute you two were."

Sari elbowed him in the rib blushing, "Don't listen to him!" Giving her boyfriend a death glare Sari curled her lips into a forced smile, "Now tell us about this girl!"

Inuyasha sighed inwardly, ever since she was hit by the car and news that Kagome was staying in the duplex everyone grilled him with information. Of course they all knew he was an honorable man he never seemed interested in women because of his devotion for the Lord but now with this talk of him kissing the 19 year old mother, Inuyasha was starting get frustrated. "There's nothing to tell," he said at last, "Kagome and I are _just_ friends."

"You don't kiss your friends," Tyler said.

"Yea! You don't kiss your friends!" Sari chimed in a dreamy look in her eyes.

Inuyasha smirked,_ yeah…I know that,_ he thought.

Kagome walked out of _Charlie's Place_ with a smile on her face, tonight had been a great night. $120 of tips certainly made it a great night! Of course when most of the customers were barely out of high school and more then a little lecherous helped a lot. It was getting late; Kagome hoped Kaede had remembered to pick Kloie up. She moved out of the way as a car came up her way. The last thing she wanted was to go through that again. Her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha and his confession, she wanted to know more about him she wanted to know more about his devotion, she wanted to have that.

"Hey Kagome," someone said from inside the car.

The voice startled her a bit, Kagome saw that it was Kouga and relaxed, "hey."

"You look great in that uniform," he said looking her up and down.

Kagome found it slightly annoying that he was holding her up for this, "well it's going to come off," her eyes widened in horror at how that sounded. "I-I mean-"

Kouga laughed at her embarrassment, "I've only met you twice, so soon? Pretty eager aren't you?" He wanted to say 'pretty eager for a mom' but he kept it to himself, "Lucky me."

She blushed, "No. Not for six months anyway." Kagome looked at the ground and continued walking as he drove slowly beside her. "Look it's late and I should get home."

"I can if you a lift home. It's only a few minutes drive, come on." Kouga stopped the car, "You know you want to, you've been on your feet all day you must be exhausted."

_He's being way too nice_. But it was a long walk home; she knew that something about it was wrong, something in her heart told her to just go home, _go home to what?_ A voice asked her, _to a man that thinks you're trash to a man who rejected you? Why go back home when you have this chance? This chance for a man to make you feel wanted. _She nodded and gave him a sweet smile. "Sure, why not?"

Kouga smiled and reached over to open the passenger door, "Just put your stuff in the back seat."

She climbed in, put her bag in the back seat and looked at him, "My house is just a few blocks away." She pointed ahead to emphasize this, "I hope this isn't too much trouble."

"No of course not I was just on my way to a friend's for a party." He said, "Is it a left up here?" She nodded, "say why don't you come along, I'm sure it would be nice to do something fun once in a while. You told me you had a kid that has to be rough."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you, Kouga, it sounds like a wonderful idea I just…I don't know. I shouldn't leave Kloie alone, it is getting late."

"Aw come on it'll be fun," his blue eyes dazzled with excitement, "Just for a little bit."

Kagome saw the duplex as they passed Inuyasha had just gotten home and was walking inside. Honestly Kagome wanted to go home and spend time with her baby – No- she wanted Inuyasha to spend time with both of them. She wanted to learn more about the one he cared so much for. She wanted to but something kept her from telling Kouga to stop the car and as they passed the house she could have sworn that he turned _what the hell it will only be for a few minutes_. "Sure, I'd love to."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open seeing Kagome in Kouga Williams's car, _what?_ He paled remembering Kouga's more then explicit activities in high school. He also recalled his grandmother saying that Kagome was going to accept his date offer. Inuyasha groaned, _Kagome!_ She was going to get herself in real trouble. He went to his car, "No," he said aloud, _these are her decisions and I can't protect her. _

"Inuyasha, do you know where Kagome is?" Kaede asked when he came through the door.

He looked at his grandmother her forehead wrinkled with worry as she cradled the baby in her arms, "No I don't. I'm sure she's fine." Kloie began to fuss, "here let me take her," Inuyasha took the little girl in his arms rocking her, "Shh shh little one, everything's going to be fine shhh." He went into Kaede's living room and sat on the couch, "Can you give me one of her bottles?"

Kaede brought him one and smiled in adoration watching this young man feeding the girl, they were adorable together. It was that simple. Inuyasha would make a great father one day. Kaede chuckled when Kloie grabbed a hand full of Inuyasha's hair and pulled.

"Gah!" he winced grabbing her tiny wrist, he examined her little hand when she let go. Her fingers were round with baby fat, from milk, so tiny. He wondered how Kagome was able to leave this little miracle alone so often. Her brown hair was starting to curl and her eyes were still an angelic blue. Inuyasha's eyes softened as her tiny fingers wrapped around his finger. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him as she drank her bottle.

She took another sip of her drink, wincing at the strong taste. The room was thick with the harsh smell of grass they were doing, even without taking it herself the thick smoke made her head spin. Kouga had his arm around her tightly as if proclaiming to his buddies that she was his or something.

"Wanna go to another room?" He asked

Kagome met his gaze, "I ..I think I should go home now."

Kouga looked disappointed but, to her surprise, didn't argue. After saying goodbye to his buddies he took her back out to his car and without a word he drove her home. "I'll walk you to the door," he said.

"Well I guess this is goodnight," she said putting her hand on the door knob.

"Kagome?"

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

He grabbed her shoulder and leaned close like he was going to kiss her, she pushed him back, Kouga's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

"Kouga, I barely know you I-" she saw his eyes dart to the movement at window..

"Oh I see you have another man do you?" He frowned, "So you came to the party with me just to make him jealous is that it?"

"No that's not it! Kouga, there is no one else it's just I don't think kissing is something we should do right now….I mean I don't know you and you don't know me." She was panicking now, looked really angry and he was under the influence of drugs, her hand went to the door again, "I'm just gonna go-"

He moved so he was partly blocking the door, "Not until I get my kiss!" He threw his muscular arms around her in a tight unwanted embrace; his arms felt like steel bars around her body, she twisted against him.

"Kouga, damn it! Get off me!" She thrashed suddenly not with disgust but with fear.

He kissed her hard before pressing his body up against her. Afterward he let go, without a word and went to his car.

Shaking, Kagome jabbed the key into the keyhole and opened the door. She whimpered softly as tears welled up in her eyes, _I'm so stupid! _She pushed open the door into her and Kaede's part of the house to the sight of Inuyasha holding a sleeping Kloie on the couch.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, "We were getting worried," his voice held no feeling of worry, his head was lowered, his eyes hooded by his bangs. "I fed her changed her and now she's sleeping fine," he said standing to give the baby to her mother. His eyes flashed in anger as the scent of alcohol met his nose. "Kagome, were you drinking?"

She was still trembling from Kouga's attack, any moment she knew she would break. "Inu….yasha," Kagome fought for composure bracing herself on the door frame.

_What has she done?_ He laid Kloie on the sofa, putting a pillow next to her so she would not roll off. His attention returning to Kagome, "You went out with Kouga Williams didn't you?"

She covered her face with her hands replaying what had just happened. _Now I know how it feels to be raped!_ "It's none of your business!" Kagome started sobbing, she curled into a ball on the floor, putting her head against her knees.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha knelt beside her rubbing her back gently, "What happened?"

"He forced a kiss on me!" She wept, "He's so strong he wouldn't let go, he could have raped me!" Kagome wanted to die, she felt violated because of Kouga, guilty for leaving her baby, dirty and whore like because of how low Inuyasha's opinion must be of her now.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head then nodded, "C-Can you put Kloie in her bed? I need to take a shower."

"Of course."

Kagome didn't leave her room for the next few days except for the necessary reasons. Still shaken by what Kouga had done, but she was most of all ashamed at the look in Inuyasha's eyes when he said goodnight to her. They spoke of his hurt and most likely shame for even considering someone like her as more then a friend. She wanted to die now more then ever, Kloie was growing like a weed she would be walking soon maybe even talking and SHE was worried about men and work. Kagome loved her daughter like no other but she was treating her little girl like shit. It was plain and simple.

She had made the decision. She was going to move out, not far there was a little apartment for rent that was closer to her job. The car would have to wait and she would have to find a new babysitter but Kagome knew everything would be okay. She just needed to be away from Inuyasha, of course she would keep in touch with Kaede, the old woman was like her own grandmother and a good friend.

"She's what?" Inuyasha turned to his grandmother as if he had heard wrong.

"Kagome says she's moving out this weekend, she found herself a little apartment, you know the one on 3rd Street, and it's closer to her work so it will be easier for her to walk from place to place. There's also that 7/11 she can walked there. What are you so worried about?"

"She came home half drunk, Kaede! She could have gotten raped for worse! And what about Kloie? You're the one who normally watches her when you're not at work. Now she's going to have to find a full time babysitter because she's never home!" He was pacing now, "I'm glad that she wants to be independent but look where that has gotten her so far!"

Kaede shook her head, "Inuyasha, I think she'll be fine and as of coming home late I think she learned her lesson with what this Kouga person did to her. Just have faith in her, son."

He sighed and continued pacing, "That's just it I don't think I can she's been acting so immature and foolish lately I don't know how-" he gasped, "K-Kagome?" she must have been listening on the other side of the door for she barely pushed it open and he saw her. _Oh no…_

She bit her lip holding back the desire to scream at him; instead she spoke softly but calmly with a sense of control "Well I just want to say that it's a very good thing I bought the apartment today. I can see some of us don't think I know what I'm doing." Kagome looked to Kaede, "Can you help me start taking my things over there? They said I can move in as soon as tonight." Without another word Kagome went to her room and started gathering up her things.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Anything Would Be fine**

**ALL SONG LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED!**

_  
_**Chapter 13**

_**Seven Months Later….**_

Kagome never felt this good in her life. She had been living in this town she just happened to wonder into for a year now. After moving out of the duplex the old woman still offered to care for Kloie, Kagome thought it would be good for Kloie since she was familiar with her.

"A'de, Mama?" Kloie mumbled then stuck her bottle in her mouth.

"Yes, sweetie, we're going to see Kaede," she smiled back at Kloie in her car seat. The car wasn't the newest thing in the world but Kagome was grateful to not have to walk everywhere, _and getting rides from perverts_, she thought with a smirk. Her life had changed a lot since she moved out, it was rough the first few months she had help from Kaede but Kagome wanted to prove her own worth to Inuyasha to Kaede to her little Kloie but most of all to herself. She worked double shifts at work for a long time until there was enough money to be settled, and then she went back to a normal schedule.

When they arrived, Kagome let Kloie out watching her hobble around the car and head for the walkway that led to the door; she smiled and reached inside the car for her diaper bag.

"Yaaya!" Kloie gurgled happily.

Kagome looked up to see Kloie all out running to Inuyasha as he was leaving, he was dressed in a white muscle shirt that did more then flatter his form with black shorts a little tighter then the ones he normally wore, _going to ride his bike most likely,_ she thought her cheeks flushing deeply. Kagome gasped seeing Kloie trip but Inuyasha was fast catching her before she hit the ground.

"Hey kid," he said smiling, he lifted her over his head and spun her around the wind making her flowered dress swirl around her chubby legs.

Her heart softened watching him play with her daughter. Kagome shut the car door and walked over to them, she nodded to him, "Inuyasha."

He set Kloie down and did the same, "Kagome." Inuyasha watched both girls as they went inside. He had to admit that he was wrong about Kagome she went into the world and was taking care of herself and her baby. He felt bad for ever doubting her; she had done a lot of growing up being around now her was like being around another woman. She was confident, she smiled a lot, but he could see something in those eyes that others couldn't. As happy as she was there was still sadness deep within her. He saw it that night when he told her of his conviction, she was interested, he saw the hunger in her eyes to know more, but she had never said anything about it and so he had not pressed the subject.

They hadn't talked much since she left, the occasional 'how do you do's when they caught each other going back and forth at the duplex. They shared a hot chocolate at the coffee shop one morning, catching up, she told him about her job promotion, very formal, nothing of great importance.

He could not deny that he missed her, he missed seeing her everyday, he missed talking to her and he wanted to spend time with her. To talk the way they used to only this time without getting into a fight.

"Kaede, is it okay if throw this in your dryer before I go to work?" Kagome asked holding up her uniform, "it has a few wrinkles, and the managers are getting strict about that.'

"Child, of course, you know you don't have to ask. You're family," she said giving Kloie some Cheerios.

She smiled, "I know, thank you, Kaede."

Late that night Kagome found herself looking out the window, just thinking. Tips weren't as good as usual that evening. She sipped her drink and looked up at the star; it was the star that Inuyasha had taken her to see the first time they met. It glowed brightly atop the mountain; she wanted to go back there one day. _Maybe with him,_ she smiled hopefully. After a few more sips of her drink she shook her head and went into her bedroom. As she undressed, she thought of his words that night in her room.

"Kagome, my first commitment in life is to God and his path for me…I know it may seem unimportant to you but I cannot live my life like that, much less put someone through such heartache…."

To be perfectly honest she didn't think that at all. She could not understand what made him have that kind of devotion. Could there really be a God? Kagome shook her head,_ I can't be thinking about this AGAIN!_

She decided to take a hot bath to relax, she lay in the water's warmth Kagome found herself looking over her life, this was commonplace for her nowadays.

Kagome played with the soapy suds in front of her, wondering just where exactly her life was all going. Why wasn't she thrilled about anything anymore? Why didn't her life seem to have any purpose, other then to prove herself to others? It hurt in a way to think of her life as just passing time, like she was merely pretending things in her life had any significance only to sail off into nothingness and mean zilch once she died.

This only made her think about everything she had ever learned in science class. She was either the product of evolution or what? This was the big question. Or what? She knew the alternative was the reality of there being a God. She felt the burning desire to know inside her she could not deny. If God did not exist then she was lonely in a universe that was pointless and going nowhere.

Something in her heart told her that could not be the case. _If there is a God is it possible that I can encounter him?_ Kagome sighed, "Do I really want to look into this?" She did, she knew she wanted to learn more. Kagome pushed the drain with her toe and got out of the tub. It was decided tomorrow she would actually go to the book store and buy a Bible. Perhaps the book would give her the answers she was looking for.

2:45 AM the clock read and Kagome wasn't tired yet. She was glad she had a third floor apartment, sitting on the couch she stared up at the star again, she could see the faint reflection of herself in the window, so small she seemed compared to the rest of the world. Kagome sighed, she secretly wished that Inuyasha would visit her; she wished he would hold her like he did the day they kissed. He would make her aching go away. Tears welled up in her eyes, _what's wrong with me? Oh God I hate this!_ She broke into sobs, _I'm losing my mind! What's the point of any of this? God, why do I feel so lonely when I have a daughter that loves me? Why?_ _Can looking into this…this religion can it really tell me what I need to know? _There were no answers to such questions.

The next day Kagome was a wreck, exhausted and feeling very unusual about wanting a Bible. She wondered if it would really have the answers she was looking for in her life, she remembered how Inuyasha's message about sex still seemed effective today. As much as it hurt it was true, most people don't want someone with a shady past.

After dressing Kloie in another white dress, this one with pink rose buds on them, she tied a little pink bow in a lock of her daughter's dark hair. Kloie sucked on her thumb while Kagome put on her shoes, "Mama!" She squealed.

Kagome smiled, "Baby!" She pushed her gently back on the bed and starting tickling her, lifting her dress Kagome blew on her stomach. Kloie giggled loudly. "Okay okay, sweetie, time to be serious, Mommy is going to do something very important today so I need to you be a good girl okay?" she took the little girl's hand and led her to the car. _I'm going to do something that will change everything or nothing at all._ Kagome hoped it was the first….

As she entered the book store, pushing Kloie in her stroller her eyes darted to all of the displays advertisements for CDs, shirts, and rows upon rows of books. They were greeted by a woman would looked about ten years older then Kagome, with red hair cut in short and held back with decorative chopsticks; she wore a black shirt with blue jeans. Her name tag red "Eliza" beneath it was a sticker of the outline of a fish. She greeted them with a friendly smile, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kagome nodded returning her smile, "Yes um I would like to buy a Bible."

"Our Bibles are right this way," she led them to a large row with several different Bible, different colors and sizes.

_Wow…This might be harder then I thought_, Kagome thought.

"Any particular version you were looking for?" She asked.

"You mean there's different versions?" Kagome thought, _that's weird._

Eliza nodded, "Yes, we have New King James and New International. King James is the more traditional; you'd probably want New International. It's, in my opinion, easier to understand."

"How much?"

"$11.99"

"I'll take it." Kagome watched as Eliza rung up the sale, with interest, "You must be one."

She looked up, "What?"

"A Christian," She said quietly.

Eliza smiled, "Yes I am."

"A friend of mine is too," Kagome looked down at Kloie who started to get fussy after shushing her she met Eliza's gaze again. "So are people just born that way?"

She shook her head, "No, becoming a Christian is a choice one has to make themselves. It was the greatest decision I ever made," Eliza said with a joyful smile on her face.

Kagome nodded, "I see," _I don't understand this at all. _

Once Kagome started for the door Eliza called out to her, "Do you want to know what book would be good to read first?"

She turned, "What?'

"John."

"Oh…I was uh I was just going to just start reading from the beginning."

"Believe me it will be much easier to understand if you start in John."

Kagome smiled, "Okay I'll read John. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome."

It was two minutes to nine when the phone rang; Inuyasha shut off the TV and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Inuyasha? It's Kagome."

_Thank you, God!_ He smiled and cleared his throat trying in vain to hide his joy at hearing his voice. "Hi Kags, uh is everything okay?"

She sighed, _does he just want me to crawl to him for help every time? Okay calm down and ask him what you needed to ask him._ "Well I'm having some trouble with this Bible I bought today."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. Had he heard her right? She needed help with her Bible? "What is it?"

"Well its chapter two in the book of John, the girl at the bookstore told me to start in John but anyway I'm at the part where Jesus turns the water to wine at a wedding."

"Yes? What about it is bothering you?"

"I'm sorry but I just don't see the point of this story, I mean I don't see how this is a miracle. Is Jesus just trying to show off his powers?"

Inuyasha thumbed through his own Bible, "Do you have your Bible with you?"

"In my hands."

"Okay, the important part of this passage is verse 6."

Kagome read, "Nearby stood six stone water jars, the kind used by the Jews for ceremonial washing, each holding twenty to thirty gallons." She was silent for a moment, and then spoke up, "Okay this makes no sense to me."

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, "Well the thing about it is that the water was not for drinking, it was to wash their hands. They believed that by washing their hands before meals they could wash away the evil and their sins so they could be pure when they ate the wedding feast."

"Okay? So why change that water?"

"Basically Jesus wanted to explain to them that the ritual was unnecessary. He was showing them the way to 'wash away' their sins was supposed to happen on the inside not the outside like washing their hands."

"Wow! So you think there's major symbolism thing going on?" Kagome's excitement grew at his next comment.

"I think Jesus was telling them that he was going to offer a new life in our spirits instead of using a ritual."

_God, this is some deep stuff!_ Kagome thought, _a new life…as in a clean slant? But how was that even possible?_ She still had so many questions she wanted to ask, they buzzed around in her head like angry hornets. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?'

"Thanks."

Kagome put down the book and got up, walking over to the window she watched the people walking around and the cars that sped by. Jumbles of conflicting emotions swam through her; something unexplainable was happening within her. She felt a little foolish for being so excited about the possible existence of God. She had the deepest urge to speak with him, yet the deepest feeling of foolishness washed over her. _There may not even be a God! If there is he's probably too big to talk to one person, why would he want to? _There was a tug at her heart, _how do I know this is real? Where's the evidence? Why am I so worried about this? If there is no God then it's pointless-_ she was pacing quickly back and forth- _But if there is! Then there will be a new meaning to everything!_ The thought made her cheeks flush. It was so much to take in.

She wanted more then anything to speak with him! Closing her eyes she stopped and turned facing the window again, tears suddenly welled up in her eyes and began to pour down her cheeks. "God," she spoke softly, "I'm still not sure you exist but…if you do…please give me some kind of ….just…" she wept harder, "please let me know you're there." _I want to know you._

Wiping her eyes Kagome sat down on the couch. There was no miracle just the feeling of calmness.

Inuyasha rolled over his long hair falling into his face, he sighed and straightened his pillow, he tried sandwiching it but he couldn't get comfortable. His mind was racing. Kagome's phone call had brightened his spirits greatly but the question was eating him alive. _Why?_ Why had she called asking him about the Bible no less! He wasn't used to feeling stupid and this was really starting to get under his skin, but Kagome seemed to have a knack for doing that. Many sleepless nights he'd spent with thoughts of her. _Why…why when I know I cannot be with her…why do I still think of her all the time?_ He sighed and turned off the light.

He groaned several minutes into sleep when he heard a knock on the door. Inuyasha sat up the clock read twenty till two, grumbling still he made his way to the door, "This better be good Kae-" His eyes were wide saucers, "Kagome!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

Kagome wanted to talk, the clock read half an hour till 2 AM. She picked up the phone and started to dial then set it back down. _No, I want this to be in person._ She went to her bedroom and slipped on a pair of pants, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail she didn't bother to put on any eye make-up. Kagome nabbed Kloie from her crib putting a pink sweater over her night clothes then headed out the door.

She stood in front of his door, a sleeping Kloie against her shoulder, _maybe this wasn't the best time,_ she thought. With a worried sigh she knocked on the door. She heard stomping and what sounded like a growl then the door opened.

"This had better be good Kae-" Inuyasha said opening the door when he saw her, his eyes went very wide his mouth fell open, "Kagome!"

She bit her lip to hold back a laugh, "I'm sorry I should have c-called." Kagome looked at the floor to hide her blush a huge grin curling her lips. His hair was mess, she could tell he had put on that white shirt while walking to the door it was wrinkled and his stomach was exposed giving her a good view his six pack. To top it all off he was in his boxers, crimson red boxers.

Kagome managed to look up at his face, her eyes straining to stop before meeting his gaze; her cheeks were so hot she was sure they were as red as the boxers he wore, "Is it okay if we come in?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard barely managing a nod, "Excuse me," he let her in then ran to his room slamming the door. He hands were shaking. This was too embarrassing! _What in the world is she doing here?_ He breathed in a long shaky breath and slipped on a pair of jeans. He wished this visit didn't have to be so formal he wished they could be comfortable around each other…Shaking his head he racked a hand through his tangled hair.

Kagome walked inside laying Kloie in the armchair, she sat on the couch and when he returned she smiled up at him. "Aww I liked the red, why'd you change?" She pouted.

"Shut up," he said with shy smile and sat next to her. "What's on your mind, Kags?"

She took a breath gathering her thoughts, "I think I had a religious experience." _That sounded stupid!_

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Kagome looked away, "No I ugh I shouldn't have wasted your time with this! I'm going to go," she said starting to get up.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "No no no no no," he pulled her back down, "You woke me up at an ungodly hour of the night for a reason now please get on with it, woman!" He chuckled.

She sighed, "Well I tried to pray."

"You tried?" He smiled, "What do you mean you tried? Did you succeed?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak then closed it. "Well you see I…." she stopped.

"Yes?" Inuyasha pressed leaning forward a little.

"I still don't know if God exists," she said at last.

He nodded, "It's not expected at first, but you'll see, God sees the desire in your heart to know him."

That wasn't the answer she wanted. She felt selfish but come on! What the hell kind of answer was that? Kagome looked at the floor, frustrated.

Inuyasha sensing her frustration put his hand on her shoulder, "What were you expecting?" He tilted his head to get her to look at him. When she did he saw tears in her eyes. "Kagome?" he tightened his grip on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Kagome felt more tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, "I'm tired of feeling lost!" she sobbed. "I'm tired of feeling like nothing in my life will ever mean anything! I want to stop hating myself!" She covered her face with her hands, "I feel like I'm in a huge hole and there's no way to get out!" Kagome felt his arms wrap around her but she felt nothing not the bliss she was longing for even when he was holding her she only felt sorrow. "I….I don't want to be alone any more…I know there has to be something or someone out there to make you the great person that you are. I want to have the peace that you have, Inuyasha."

He hugged her tight, "Kagome, you don't have to be alone, He doesn't want you to." Inuyasha spoke softly in her ear trying to calm her, "If it's what you want."

"I do," she whimpered.

"Do you know what it means to accept Christ?" she looked slightly confused so he filled in the blanks, "Accepting Christ is to acknowledge that you have sinned and that he died for you so you don't have to suffer, accepting Christ is giving your life completely to Him," Inuyasha pressed his lips against her head as he spoke she was shaking so bad_ Lord, please help me! Help me say the right things_, "God wants to be part of your life, Kagome. He doesn't want you to hurt anymore he will give you a new life if you accept him and live your life for him."

She nodded her beautiful dark eyes full of longing she squeezed his hand, "I want to."

Inuyasha felt his heart bump faster against his chest; he couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now well he guessed probably the same way he had felt nearly six years ago. "Do you want me to let you go so you can pray alone or-"

"I want to stay here," she said quickly. Kagome noticed the look of concern in his eyes, "I'm not doing this because I want to be with you," she winced, "I mean I'm not doing this because I think I will be able to date you. I remember what you said that night at Kaede's and I know what you're probably thinking but I am doing this because it is what I want."

"Okay." His voice was quiet, serious. "I'm going to pray first then if you still want to I can help you receive Christ." Inuyasha wasn't worried about her motives for accepting Christ into her life but he was worried about his own motives. He was overjoyed that she was about to find meaning in her life but was that the only reason he was happy? Or was it because of his own gain out of this? If she had been a Christian they would probably be together already they both knew that. But now…he couldn't deny the excitement in that fact but how wrong it was! To want to lead her to God so he could be with her, Inuyasha sighed inwardly. What a horrible example he was. He was digging a very deep hole for himself and fast!

Kagome felt strange. Never had she wanted something so much in her life. This was something so personal so life-altering. She didn't doubt, it was almost as if God was physically tugging at her heart, wanting her to come to him. She was more then prepared to give her life to this. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she might faint, she squeezed his hand tightly. _I'm so nervous. _

"Lord," he began at last closing his eyes with the bow of his head, "you have heard our conversation and you know Kagome, you know what she wants to say but before all of this I need to ask your forgiveness…."

Kagome opened her eyes to look at him, _huh?_

"My motives in bringing this girl…this woman…. to you have not been completely sincere. As much as I want her to know you, Lord I have had another desire to be with her, I feel like I've been pushing her to do this because of my own selfishness." He lowered his head, losing his grip on Kagome's hand, "I…I don't deserve to walk with her in this. God, I haven't done your will please forgive me and please God help this young woman tonight help her make the right decision even when all she has is my poor example to follow." He cleared his throat, "Guide her to someone who is worthy of her, Lord, please."

Kagome felt him tremble next to her and she realized at once that he was crying. _So that's why he was so upset…god, he's been struggling with this for so long. Ugh I only made things worse! Oh Inuyasha!_ She bit her lip and closed her eyes; she didn't say anything for a long time. "Uh….God," she stopped almost afraid to go on.

Inuyasha put a shaky hand on her knee reassuringly.

She put her hand over his and squeezed it, "I'm so lost please help me!" Kagome started to tremble as well tears spilling over her rosy cheeks, "I've done many bad things in my life I…I just feel so dirty…I want to be done with feeling dirty I want to be close to you like this man." She was silent after that not sure of what to say next.

"Tell him how you want him to pay for your sin," he whispered.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, please I want Jesus to pay for my sin," she cried, "please come into my heart and….let me know you're there when I'm alone. Please Jesus let me have the closeness with you that Inuyasha has." Kagome had meant every word and as she spoke them a wave of calmness filled her heart all of the ache leaving her any worries she had seemed to disappear. She knew of course that it wouldn't be this perfect all the time but as of right now she wanted to rejoice in the elation, this ecstasy, she felt within her soul. "Oh thank you, God!" She said aloud letting the tears fall, only these were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of great joy, tears for this beginning, this new chapter of her life. Her new tears drowning the old tears of pain and suffering. When she was had regained composure she opened her eyes smiling at him through her tears, he smiled back.

"Lord," Inuyasha said, "thank you for bringing Kagome here tonight; I just pray that our friendship will be stronger then ever now that we both have you." He ended the prayer with a quick "amen," and hugged her for the longest time.

She clutched onto him for dear life it seemed, her heart was hammering so hard she knew it would burst with happiness. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for this! Kagome wept against his shoulder tears of joy. A joy like nothing she had ever experienced.

Once they had separated, Kagome stood the grin never leaving her face, "I really should be getting home it's very late and I have work." She wanted more then anything to feel normal after breaking down completely then having every piece put back together by something far more divine then anyone could imagine all in front of someone was a little awkward. Her cheeks itched from the sticky wetness crying brought on, she wiped at them absently.

He stood as well his cheeks were just as tear stained as hers. As happy as he was for her Inuyasha sensed her feeling of awkwardness and asked "Would you want to come to youth group Sunday night?"

She nodded eagerly, hugging her baby tightly to her, showering the little girl with kisses as if she were attempting to share this joy with her. "Yes, I would love that."

"Don't worry I won't be teaching again," he said moving to open the door for her while she carried Kloie. "Not after…"

"Because of _that_ night?" He nodded; she gave him an angry look, "Inuyasha! You're going to stand there after crying with me and showing me a new meaning to life and say that you won't be teaching anymore? Are you insane?" She was near hysteria in this feeling she now had, she wanted him to teach to teach his heart out and to help others find what he had helped her find.

He moved closer to her brushing a hair out of her eyes "I couldn't bear hurting you like that again," he was dangerously close to kissing her now. A whimper from Kloie brought him back to himself. Inuyasha pulled back and managed to give her a smile.

She smiled up at him her heart pounding hard within her chest, "Inuyasha, I want you to keep teaching, you're a very good teacher and from what you did tonight I think you can really make a difference. I…" her voice strained with a sudden surge of emotions, "I have never felt peace like this….and you helped me find it." Kagome went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, she looked back at him from the stairway, "Thank you so much."

Kagome looked up from her book seeing a blonde haired girl standing before her. She smiled cheerfully, "Hi, you must be, Kagome," the girl said.

Kagome nodded, "Yes I am, have we met?"

The girl shook her head, "My name's Sari, I'm a friend of Inuyasha's." She smiled, "Mind if I sit down?"

Kagome looked at the clock there was still half an hour before the service started and Inuyasha was still talking to some of the other students, she nodded to the girl, "Sure go ahead."

Sari smiled and sat down next to her on the couch, "Thanks! So I heard you got saved the other night."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

"Inuyasha told Tyler," she motioned towards the spiky haired boy from that band Kagome had seen her first time coming to youth group. "That's my boyfriend, and he told me. I'm so happy to hear that! I've been praying for you for a while."

She tilted her head, this was weird. "You have?"

"Mmmhmm."

"But I just met you how I mean why would you-"

Sari giggled, "Does that freak you out? Inuyasha asked us to pray for you and well I kinda saw you two kissing and I've wanted you two to get together ever since." The girl blushed, "I'm a sucker for romance."

Kagome bit her lip, "I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"Why's that?"

"I mean his an attractive guy and I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in him," she trailed off.

Sari frowned, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No no, it's okay," Kagome glanced around the room as if making sure no one was listening, her eyes darting to Inuyasha then moved back to Sari. "I just hope I wasn't reacting because of how I feel about him when I…"

Sari shook her head, "I don't think you should question your motives about this too much. I mean lots of girls have had crushes on Inuyasha but I don't think you would give your life to something just because a hot guy told you to."

_She's very wise but looks so young. Innocent. _Kagome lowered her head, "You might be surprised to hear what I have done because a hot guy told me to."

The girl's eyes widened at the insinuation and blushed deeply. "Is there anything else? I mean anything else that's bothering you?"

Kagome went on to explain his confession to her several months ago, "I just feel like he's questioning my sincerity and when I realized that I started to worry about it too I guess."

Sari cleared her throat and began to speak, "I don't think it's your sincerity I understand where he's coming from though, I do think he was a bit out of line because he likes you and he was showing you his feelings when you were trying to decide where you were going with your life." Kagome's eyes widened as Sari spoke words that seemed so beyond her years, "You should have been able to decide without confusion from him I mean."

Kagome nodded amazed at the insight this young girl seemed to have, "How old did you say you were?"

"17," Sari said proudly.

"God!" Kagome exclaimed then winced, "Sorry. It's just…wow."

She laughed, "What?"

"Nothing it's just you're really smart." Kagome was relieved to hear her laugh. Now she felt like the elder here, she smiled as the girl went off on some tangent about her boyfriend and how good friends he and Inuyasha were. Kagome watched the others talk the service was about to start Inuyasha came and sat next to her.

Tyler took Sari's hand, "I'll talk to you later, Kagome, okay?" Sari waved as the two of them went on stage to lead the worship part of the service.

Inuyasha motioned towards Sari, "You like her?"

Kagome nodded, "She's really nice and she seems to know a whole lot about Christianity." She paused and watched them prepare for the service, "She said you and her boyfriend were good friends, he doesn't look very old and she's only 17 she makes me feel so naïve is that bad?"

"Of course not, you just became a Christian, Kagome, you're not expected to learn everything over night." Inuyasha patted her knee, "Don't stress over it."

"Sari, what would you do if Inuyasha had told you about his commitment if you were me?" Kagome asked her over the phone two nights later.

"If I were you do you mean like if I had just become a Christian and he told me about it?"

"No, I mean the way you are now and if you weren't with Tyler. If Inuyasha came to you and he was interested in you but he told you this huge commitment thing what would you do?"

There was a pause. "Honestly? I wouldn't be with anyone who didn't have that kind of dedication to God."

_What! _"So you have this commitment too?" Kagome's head was spinning she had no idea what to think. "Why? I don't understand."

"It's just I could never trust a man who wasn't completely devoted to God, it just wouldn't be right for me."

Kagome smiled _wow I wish I was like that at 17_, "I really admire you when you say that, not many people or teenagers for that matter have that kind of devotion. I just recently turned twenty, I have a one year old but I envy the wisdom you have, Sari."

She giggled, "I don't know about that I'm just telling you how I feel. That's all."

During the weeks that passed Kagome began to feel a great desire to grow as a Christian the way Sari had. She switched nights with one of the waitresses at work, Kaede kept Kloie on Wednesday nights and she found that she felt a sense of belonging in the youth group very quickly. She enjoyed the serious discussions with people closer to her age rather then the bible studies Kaede went to, being in the youth group, she hoped would also inspire Inuyasha to start teaching again.

Inuyasha walked into the coffee shop, his violet eyes searching the tables for a certain dark haired girl, wishing to just get one glimpse of her. Most of the tables were filled; there she was by the window. She licked her bottom lip stirring the liquid in her cup most likely a hot chocolate. He smiled trying to look as natural as possible nearly running to join her at her table for two. Her flawless face and flowing waves of raven hair nearly stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't help but admire her elegant form, he felt himself hesitate as he turned to walk away. _You just walked half way across town to see her! What are you doing?_ He turned and started back for her table. Inuyasha longed to touch the smoothness of her beautiful face. He sensed his pulse rising and his face flush. _This girl has me tied in knots,_ he marveled. Inuyasha tried to look confident as he walked to her table, "You look lonely," he said.

Kagome looked up and smiled brightly, "Hey Inuyasha, wanna sit down?" Her voice was a sweet music to his ears.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked pulling the chair out slowly.

"Of course not," she licked the marshmallow goop off her lip, "Want some?" she asked offering him the cup.

"No thanks." He looked down at the table fiddling with a sugar packet.

Kagome smiled absently not sure of what to say. I've missed you! I've wanted to talk to you for so long, Inuyasha! She wanted to scream she wanted to tell him of her love for him. "I owe you an apology," she said at last.

He looked up, "What?"

"I said I owe you an apology."

"No I heard you I mean why?"

She nibbled on her bottom lip, "About that night at Kaede's, I was so angry at you for not wanting to be with me."

His eyes met hers, "I knew you were upset but, Kagome I wasn't-"

"Let me finish, I want to apologize for not understanding. I was so angry at you and that's why I went out with Kouga." She lowered her head but held the lock of his gaze.

"Kagome," he said frustrated.

"I'm not blaming you for my mistake, Inuyasha, I want to apologize for being such a bitch to you and making you feel pressured to go against your beliefs." She took his hand in both of hers, "I don't completely understand the extent of your devotion yet but I do realize how hard I made it for you…and I am very sorry."

He gave her a smile that made her want to melt, "its fine, Kags."

There was an awkward moment of silence; they struggled with what to say next. They both not only knew what the other was feeling but also the knowledge of these feelings was shared. Inuyasha stared at the people that walked by the window not really looking at them just trying to avoid looking back at her; he wondered how long they would be able to play this game. This friend game. There was no denying his feelings for her ran much deeper then a friend or brother in Christ.

Her eyes met his, they stared into each other's eyes shaking secretly in the grip of what they both sensed was coming for them all along. There a major threshold awaited them. Nothing else seemed to exist they were in a world of their own.

Inuyasha's mind raced, his eyes gazed intensely into the deep brown pools that were her eyes. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to shout he wanted to declare to her his love for her, yet as he stared into the depths of those pools nothing in the world seemed important enough to him to break the spell that captivated the two of them in its power. Inuyasha swallowed hard longing to touch those strands of hair caressing her cheek. He leaned over the table between them, and as Kagome did the same with him his breath caught in his throat, he knew she wanted him to kiss her, but he didn't. Her face was so close to his he could smell her sweet scent. Her dazzling eyes seemed to plead with him. He brought a trembling hand up and slowly touched her smooth cheek. Caressing her perfection he pushed his hand back to move a lock of hair until he was holding the side of her face. Her hand covered his and pressed it harder against her flesh her pink lips mouthing his name. His other hand took hers gently, swimming in dizziness of discovery. Worry mingled with excitement.

Her heart was racing her insides tying themselves in knots. She wanted more then anything to kiss him, to kiss him until they both lost their breath. She gasped. Kagome felt truly frightened now, they had come close to this point once before only to have his morals and his commitment destroy any hope of being with him but now….now things were different. He had showed her the way to true happiness with God but she couldn't let go of her feelings for him that only grew more intense as she grew in Christ. She wanted to share this with him, this new life he loved little Kloie and she was very fond of him. In a second she could see their life together, dating, marriage future children. _Wait what am I thinking?_ She kicked herself, _we can't do this…_ Kagome found herself wanting more, their friendship had grown so much since she became a believer and still she wanted more. she _really_ trust him with her heart again? Kagome smiled inwardly because it didn't matter now the only thing she could do was trust him.

"Do you want to-"

"Take a walk?" she said suddenly.

He nodded.

"Yes."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

There was a chill in the air that sparked the beginning of December. He could see her shivering and with a smile snaked his arm around her waist hugging her body close to him. "You okay?" he asked tilting his head resting his cheek against the top of her head.

Kagome looked up at him, "Mmhm," she slid her arm around him moving her faded bag/purse on her other shoulder and leaned into him as they walked. She smiled happily and looked into his eyes again just to make sure this was real._ I can't believe this! After all of this time we're finally together!_ Kagome hugged him tighter and put her cheek on his shoulder, she didn't want to let go of him now walking so close together it was as though she was trying to mold into him, to become one person.

He pressed his lips against her forehead, _Lord, this feels so right please don't let me ruin this! _ Sensing the urgency in her tight grip around his waist Inuyasha looked down at her, "Do you have to go anywhere?" He asked his eyes showing his worry.

She shook her head, "Not until six. Work has been pretty slow today so they let me leave, but I need the hours." Kagome met his gaze his shoulders slumped a little with disappointment, she assured him, "I don't have to be back till six."

They walked together in silence, separating a little they were content in holding hands for a while, Kagome brightened seeing an empty park behind the library, the library were he found her over one year ago, "I didn't know there was a park down here, I should bring Kloie sometime."

"I'm sure she would love it," he said.

"Wanna swing?" she asked a childish grin on her face.

"Huh?" He watched her run off to the swings; she set her bag next to it and sat down. He shook his head and ran after her. This girl was one surprise after another. She could be so mature and wise yet so childlike so… He smiled, "beautiful."

Kagome let her head fall back a little as she swung her hair blowing in the wind. When was the last time her life was this simple? She felt so happy right now. Okay running for the swings in a park like a little school girl was probably over doing it but with Inuyasha she could be anything. She was also relieved to have a moment of to breathe no matter how random it was to run for them but this relationship was something she wanted to keep. She didn't want to chase him away by her own desires.

He walked behind her watching her for a long moment, _God, this can't be wrong she is so amazing and a wonderful person. Please don't let me mess her up. _ Inuyasha wanted more then anything to hold her before he could think of anything else he pulled her swing to a stop and stood in front of her, his hands firmly gripping the chains holding her up. "Kagome," his hand came up to caress her cheek, his eyes looking for something in her own. His heart pounding so hard he could feel it in his temples, "Kagome…" he whispered her name almost pleading, his hand covering hers on the chain.

She leaned her face closer to his wetting her lips she managed a weak smile. _Oh my God, this is it!_

Inuyasha moved forward hesitating for the longest moment their lips barely touching. His own trembled feeling the warmth of her face so close to his, this was maddening! One hand cupped the side of her face while the other lowered himself on the chain and finally he kissed her. He kissed her sweetly a gentle peck that turned into the soft caressing of their lips which grew deeper as each second passed. He kissed her tenderly as she returned his kiss with equal fierceness.

She wrapped her arms around him with a force that robbed him of his balance sending them both to the ground. She gasped in surprise as he wrapped her in his strong arms, pulling her against him tightly. His hands felt wonderful against her skin. Kagome whimpered and slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring, gently moving over his bottom lip before toying with his. _He tastes so good,_ she thought dreamily.

He returned her caresses with his tongue; he felt the heat rising in his face _Mmmm she smells good she's so soft. _He shuddered feeling her hands move over his chest, Inuyasha broke the kiss at last for air after an unknown amount of time had passed. His body ached for more of her; he breathed deeply taking in the scent of her trying to calm himself.

"My god," she whispered into his ear, twirling a strand of his hair around her finger "You have….no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

He gasped feeling her hot breath against his ear. Inuyasha buried his face in her hair as he held her desperately to himself. "I think I have an idea." He kissed her forehead and sighed happily a gentle breeze moving over their skin, "I can't believe I'm holding you."

"I know," she whispered. Kagome thought she would go mad with desire, lost in another world, her feelings surging about within her like a raging sea. This was so different then anything she had ever experienced in her life. He was amazing in every way; he made her feel beautiful and wanted without even trying oh god and when he did! He _really _did! Resting her head against his chest she breathed in his scent. She knew very well what it meant to be aroused but this…She flushed deeply, what was this exactly? There was so much more passion in this, she felt right in his arms, safe and content. There was a deep sense of devotion while raining their love for one another on each other yet an alarming level of arousal in this, this felt like something sacred. "What happens now?" she asked softly not wanting to break the spell around them.

_What does happen now, God?_ A tremor passed through him, "I-I'm not sure but we really need to be careful," He said with a frown.

She drew back and looked into his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we could get into a lot of trouble very quickly. I mean we're…."He stopped, "Kagome, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met I mean on the inside as well as the outside and my feelings for you are very strong I don't want to mess this up somehow by wanting more…"

She blushed, "me either."

"I really don't know what I'm doing." He said quietly, "I don't have much experience with woman."

Kagome bit her lip; she hadn't thought about that, a man like Inuyasha with lack of experience? In a way that made her terribly sad she wished oh how she wished she could say the same thing! But her little girl was the evidence she was more then a little experienced in the matters of intimacy. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the reality set in that the man she held in her arms could be a virgin. That reality filled her with wonder and humiliation. She felt so unworthy to be holding him, to be held by him. He made her feel so beautiful and she knew she did not deserve that. _I knew it…this is what's going to destroy us. _ "Inuyasha….you know I have been with…other people" she lowered her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes softened, this was going to get very complicated very fast if he wasn't careful. She was really struggling with this he could tell, the shame in those eyes told him more then he needed to know. "Kagome, you weren't a Christian then and you know that with God you are a new creature," he smiled as she met his gaze again, "You've started over."

She nodded and spoke the words that had been tormenting her for the passed few months, "I know that, but I worry that you'll think I would compare you to someone else or you'll think I just want to have sex with you or something." She sighed heavily, "And whenever I see Kloie I worry that she won't be honored I mean does God look down on her because of how she was made?"

He shook his head, "No, Kagome, he doesn't. If she is anything like her mother God will honor her greatly." Inuyasha kissed her cheek brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "As far as you and I are concerned, the temptation will always be there we just have to…be careful." He was telling himself just as much as her. In all honesty he wanted her now he wanted to show her his love for her with every part of him. _Calm down, _Inuyasha told himself, _you really need to calm down._

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she smiled, "I have a feeling that we'll be able to work things out." Gazing into those violet eyes she was captivated once again by their beauty those eyes held such innocence yet such wisdom and strength, those eyes that spoke of his complete adoration of her _God, can't you see how much I love this man? Please guard us, Lord, let me be able to show him without destroying him! _ Kagome kissed him feverishly on the mouth moving to his neck, such a wonderful thing it was to pour out her love on him physically showing him her love and to feel his delicious response. His hands moved over her back pulling her against his chest as they both marveled in their irresistible longing for each other. Breathing heavily she wiped his lower lip with her thumb as he had done to her once before, "I-I don't think I want to bring Kloie here anymore," she grinned and claimed his lips again with a fierceness that made both their heads spin.

Inuyasha's hands trembled as they moved over her body, her shoulders down her back stopping just above her bottom. Her skin met his fingers slowly, he whined desperately wanting more.

Kagome groaned pulling away she managed to say that she needed to head back to work. She licked her lips tasting him on her.

_UGH! _He closed his fist caressing her cheek with his knuckles and forced a smile, "I'll walk you," he helped her to her feet. Both straightened their clothes, Kagome grabbed her bag and they went on their way arm in arm.

"I'll meet you after work," he said hugging her once they got to _Charlie's Place. _

"Inuyasha, I'm a little worried."

"Me too," he said letting go of her.

She stiffened, "About what?"

"I feel like I'm losing control in this, I've never felt so vulnerable you know?" He said trying to read what she was thinking.

"I feel that way too, like I don't know what's going to happen." She looked at the ground. _I'm scared I'll get hurt_, she thought sadly.

Inuyasha lifted her chin so he could see her eyes, "We have to trust God, Kags." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Kagome touched his hand, "I guess I still don't know how to do that…"

His kissed her cheek, "I'm still learning, we can talk about it when you get off work. I'll bring Kloie to your place, when do you get off?"

"11:30"

"Okay, I'll see you then," Inuyasha held her close.

Kagome drifted through her shift as if in a dream, she had never felt so good, despite her worries she knew things would be okay with him.

Tyler folded his arms grinning, "You made out with her didn't you?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "What?"

"You made out with Kagome," the boy chuckled at his friend's obvious embarrassment.

"I need some older friends," Inuyasha muttered tying his belt over his black uniform, the Japanese words written in red that declared him a sixth degree black belt facing up, he grabbed his bag and left the changing room, the object of his discomfort trailing him.

"Considering the fact that I am only two years younger then Kagome you need an older girlfriend too."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Okay what does my age difference with her have to do with me 'making out with her' as you put it?"

"So you did?"

As they entered the room they bowed, closing their right fists into their left hands, Inuyasha turned to him, "Since when have you been so interested in my dating habits?"

Tyler laughed, "First of all this has to be the only girl that could turn your head at least since I've known you. Second, Sari isn't here and when I call her tonight she said she has to have some details."

Inuyasha stared at him, "Man, you are so whipped."

"Hey I'm in love."

"True, so where is your better half anyway?"

"Sick," Tyler answered, "Turns out, Sari's mom saw you two at the coffee shop."

The older man groaned, "Sometimes small town life sucks. I, honest to God, forgot she worked there," He sighed.

Tyler laughed.

"Hi, Mr. Kiami! Hi Tyler!" Students from the children's class started to file in, breaking both men away from their personal lives and into their roles as teachers.

"A'de!" Kloie said munching on frosted Cheerios, "A'de Yaaya!"

Inuyasha came through the door just in time for the little girl to grab onto his leg.

"Yaaya!" She burbled.

Kaede smiled, "the child knows what she wants."

Inuyasha picked on the squirming girl and hugged her, "Hey Kloie," he looked over at his grandmother. "I need to talk to you about Kagome."

Kaede put the dishes away and joined him in the living room, "What has she done this time?"

He set Kloie down on the floor, "She hasn't done anything well….it's what I did."

Kloie walked over to where Kaede sat, "Mama?"

"What happened?"

"I went too far with Kagome," he said dejected.

"Mama!" Kloie shouted hearing her mother's name again. There was no response the little girl's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Mama?"

"You did what?"

"I went too far with her."

"Oh Lord," Kaede looked as though she would faint.

His eyes went wide, "Whoa wait a second! Not like that!" He flushed.

The old woman sighed in relief "I'm not ready to be a great-grandmother just yet, Inu. Now tell me what happened?"

"I ran into Kagome at the coffee shop," he tried to sound believable that his 'running into her' had been an accident. "We took a walk and stopped at a park, you know the one behind the library……" When he was finished he lowered his head.

"Are you thinking of breaking things off?" Kaede asked, her forehead wrinkled with worry.

"NO! No of course not! I'm just worried because all of this is happening so fast. I don't want to lose her because of myself. We're adults but right now I feel like a hormonally stricken teenager like I'm not in control of anything anymore." He clinched his jaw in irritation, "I want to stay with her, Kaede!"

She smiled, "Good. Because I'd rather not have to give up this little one," she said motioning to Kloie playing with a Lion King puzzle. "Is that a gray hair?" She chuckled.

"Do you think this is just some big joke? I'm going insane here and you're laughing?" Inuyasha didn't realize he was shouting until he noticed Kloie staring at him, those big blue eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry," he patted her head then looked back to his grandmother, "I'm just really struggling right now. She's done so much I feel so inadequate in this area. Ugh! I mean I don't want to have-" he eyes followed Kloie as she hobbled into the kitchen for more Cheerios, he lowered his voice, "I don't want to have sex with her I mean not now…I mean she's amazing I would I mean…I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it…ugh NO! I…I mean we're not married!"

Kaede bit back a smile; she could tell how deeply he cared for this girl but she was driving him crazy. She shook her head _no matter how devoted to God he is he's still a young man_, "It seems you got to the wedding night pretty fast." She raised an eyebrow making him blush even more, "You just started dating, Inuyasha, but I know you two have cared for each other a very long time. When I first met her I could tell there was a connection between you two. You also have to think about this, if you get involved more with Kagome by that I mean consider marrying her you have to realize that you won't be just a husband to Kagome you will be a father to Kloie." Kaede paused, "Even if you just date her remember there is a child in the matter. Children make any matter complicated."

Inuyasha listened, this was a whole new situation entirely, he hadn't thought about Kloie. "What am I going to do?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

STILL looking for fanartists and possible scene pictures.

!¡I'M SORRY! Chapter 16 is kicking and screaming its way into existence I should have it up in a few days I hope...any sermon ideas? I NEED IDEAS!¡


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16**

Kagome placed Kloie gently in her bed running her hand over the little girl's head she kissed her and shortly joined Inuyasha in the living room. He was sitting hunched over a bit his head resting against his knuckles, his eyes closed. She smiled a tiny smile secretly wishing he was asleep, if he were, she thought, she could curl up next to him on the sofa. _Maybe…if he wants to stay the night…._She felt her cheeks warm up at her own thoughts.

Inuyasha could feel her eyes on him, seeing her in that uniform earlier hadn't helped this situation at all! He felt her lips touch his forehead, using all of his will power to stay where he was Inuyasha opened his eyes staring straight into hers as she sat on the coffee table, "Kagome," he managed his voice weak, that look in her eyes told him just what she was thinking. They were alone most likely the only ones awake at such an hour on a week night in the complex and the child was sound asleep two rooms away. Yes she _had_ to be thinking exactly what he was thinking!

"Yes?" She asked a smile spread across her face. Kagome moved to run her fingers through his hair, but he stopped her taking both of her hands in his own.

"I think I should go," he said at last.

"But why?" Kagome pouted, "You said we were going to talk…."

He squeezed her hand, "Yes, we need to talk about this, but...right now…" he swallowed hard the lump in his throat, pleading to God that she wouldn't lean any closer, those thin beautiful fingers of hers on his thigh were already teasing dangerously close… "I don't think I should be here right now." Inuyasha sucked in a breath taken aback by the look on her face. She was so angelic even in an act such as seduction, those dazzling eyes those pink soft lips puckered just a bit but enough to be seen clearly. She was perfect in every way to him, his angel his Kagome. _Okay enough get a hold of yourself,_ he coaxed himself over and over, _say something! _Once he had regained control of his voice Inuyasha licked his lips and started again, "Don't you think being alone like this…we could get a little c-carried away?"

She gave him a spicy grin staring into his violet eyes it was either her imagination or his eyes seemed to deepen into another color…oh god she wanted him…."Well," she paused and kissed him, with no protest from him. She loved having such an effect on him "Not unless we wanted to."

Inuyasha touched her cheek still tasting her on his lips, "Even if we want to it might not be right." It hurt like hell to say that and he hated the look of utter disappointment in her eyes but he couldn't let something happen and have them regret it later.

To Kagome this was something new. She had always thought if two people wanted to do something then it was okay to do it. That made sense, right? Of course she had often heard in church that sex before marriage was wrong. Something so sacred should be saved for marriage which made sense in theory but what about people that were in love but for whatever reason were unable to marry? Or they knew for sure they would get married they just didn't know when? No these were just excuses…. she knew the truth she wanted to be with him, to be intimate. She knew that it wasn't for the right reasons. Kagome sighed inwardly even after accepting Christ into her life why did she still have these feelings? Was she bad for wanting this? For wanting him? "I guess I don't understand really…I mean how do we know what's too far if we don't…" Kagome trailed off.

_What is she saying? Why would she say that? She has no idea what's she doing to me! Okay must calm down. We can't do this no matter how much we both want to, not now. _ Inuyasha chose his words carefully "I think you have to decide what you are doing with the person out of love or out of lust," Inuyasha spoke the words he believed, the words he knew in his heart were right but he was going mad! He wanted more then anything to hightail it out of there and drive home as quickly as possible. He had to get out of there and fast! He imagined pushing everything off the coffee table and slamming her against it, the look on her face, the sounds she would make. _Oh my god! Stop it!_ Inuyasha tightened his jaw; he was definitely losing this battle.

"I think you can show love physically," she said.

_Okay. Just calm down._ _Breathe. _He mentally coached himself for several moments before speaking again. _You have to be the strong one you can't let your feelings get the better of you. Think about Kagome and what's best for her. For the both of us. _ "Yes I agree fully with that. But if there's no commitment there I don't think we should…go all the way."

_Rejection is a bitch._ Kagome knew he wasn't rejecting her entirely but it sure as hell felt like it! _Of course there's a commitment I love him isn't that enough! _She said nothing and move to sit next to him on the sofa rather then in front of him.

He put his arm around her shoulder, "Aw Kags, come on, it's very frustrating to get eager and then have to stop, right?" _Ha! Frustrated is far from what I feel right now!_

She nodded.

"I just think it's more caring if we don't go any further then this," still she said nothing. "Kagome, I want to show you how I feel more then anything," he hugged her tighter feeling sad because she didn't seem to understand. He shivered, "I want to so bad I-" He blushed deeply; "…despite what I want….I know the danger in this..." Inuyasha kissed her head, "I hope you understand."

Kagome met his gaze and slid her arm around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder; she remembered feeling such sadness earlier that day when Inuyasha had told her of his inexperience with women. How she had envied his ability to say that he was pure. But right now she was experiencing the other side of this situation. The frustrating side of it. She whined, he _was_ right….

Both were silent for a long time.

_I feel weird. What should I say? _"Ssssooooo…" Kagome trailed on breaking the silence, "How many girlfriends have you had?" _Random but I wouldn't mind knowing how many times he's given this speech. _

_Oh great….she goes from sex to ex girlfriends in a matter of seconds… will I ever understand this girl? _ "I don't think we should be talking about THAT, Kagome…" he shifted in his seat a little uncomfortable.

She poked him in the side, "Oh come on! I wanna know! Please tell me," she pouted squeezing his arm.

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head, "I don't think so." Before she could protest he covered her lips with his taking her breath away. "I really should go, we can talk more later," he said kissing her again. He cupped her face with his hands massaging her tongue with his own.

Kagome sat on the sofa several moments after he had gotten up and left, a silly grin curling her lips. Touching them she felt the tingling still on them from his kiss. _God, I love that man. _

Three Weeks Later

Inuyasha slipped out of his karate uniform and into his biking outfit, the ride home was a calm one. The wind felt good on his skin. He dropped in on Kaede and Kloie before heading up to his room for a shower. He dressed in a pair of tan khaki shorts with a side cargo pocket and a black shirt with the printed words 'Satan is a Nerd' across the front. He wore his hair in a high ponytail (not too high just higher then his normal low at the nape of his neck ponytails), his bangs slightly parted. After gathering his things for tonight's sermon he hugged Kloie and nabbed an apple from his grandmother's and left for the church. There he would meet up with Kagome; after his sermon tonight Inuyasha, Kagome, Tyler and Sari were going to dinner at _Charlie's Place_, Kagome's idea because of the discount.

That night Tyler's band led the youth group in worship with "Show me Your Glory" by Third Day, Kagome was surprised to hear Tyler singing something other then his usual edgy hard core opening songs. She looked at Inuyasha from across the room the look on his face told her he was just as surprised.

Sari did a solo of "I Believe in You" by Joy Williams; her performance in itself brought Kagome to tears, the band ended with "One of These Days" by FFH.

"You guys did great!" She whispered excitedly to Sari when she and Tyler sat next to her, the other band members, Kikyou and Mike, sat together on the sofa in the back. Kagome couldn't help but notice the glares the girl was giving her.

The head youth Pastor Jonathan was on stage giving the announcements, Kagome tapped Sari's shoulder, "Why is she looking at me like that?"

Sari turned, "Who? Kikyou?"

"Yeah, she always does it at bible studies and stuff why does she do that?"

Sari grinned, "She has the biggest crush on Inuyasha she always has and you are dating him so…"

"Oh." She folded her arms, "Well isn't she dating Mike?"

Tyler laughed half listening to the conversation, "Kikyou attempts to make Inuyasha jealous by clutching to Mike all the time. He doesn't like her like that but having a cute girl by his side makes him feel better I guess. I personally don't like her much."

"Well why is she in the band?"

Tyler shrugged, "She can sing pretty good and no one plays the keyboard as good as her she was born unnaturally good at it or something. I mean come on Kagome, I'm not going kick her out of the band just because she's clingy and I think she's annoying."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak then realized Jonathan had stopped talking and was staring at them his eyebrow raised, "I'm sorry are you all finished or should I wait?"

Some of the students laughed, Inuyasha shook his head chuckling, Kagome felt her face heat up, "No we're finished sorry Jonathan." _Embarrassing!_

"As I was saying, the rumors are true; Inuyasha is going to speak again tonight." Murmurs filled the room as he went up to claim the mic. that quickly turned to clapping.

Kagome could tell he was nervous but she smiled reassuringly when he looked her way, he smiled back.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" There was a decent response, he nodded, "Okay I want you to close your eyes and think about something that's important to you. It could be new clothes, a CD or a new video game you like to play, a boyfriend or a girlfriend. When you have this picture in your head, I want you to imagine bowing down to this person or item."

A few giggles were heard.

Inuyasha looked around the room, his eyes caught Kagome. Her eyes closed her lips curved into a smirk he couldn't help but bite back a chuckle, _No dirty thoughts little girl this is serious. _"Feels kinda weird doesn't it?" He said, "This is called idolatry and God says that idolatry is wrong, no, in the modern day we don't literally bow down and worship our favorite things like people did with their gods in the old days, but we sometimes put more importance on other things then God."

After several moments of silence he told them to open their eyes.

"In this day we get so caught up in the things we want, who we want to be with, needing this, wanting to go here wanting to go there. And without us realizing it, God has taken a back seat in our lives. These are our idols, idols can be anything." He paused, "Anything that becomes more important to us then God."

Someone raised their hand.

"Yes?"

A young girl with blonde hair stood, a hand on her hip, "So are you saying it's wrong to date? I've seen you around town with your girlfriend all the time and you two don't seem too hyped about God," she said matter-of-factly.

He clinched his jaw in frustration; her argument didn't even make sense! His eyes went to Jonathan in the back who motioned for him to go on, "No, I'm not saying that at all," he paused wetting his lips, "It's only wrong if your actions are more concerned with that person and more devoted to him or her then you are to God."

That last part made Kagome bite her lip, guilt hit her full force, she lowered her head, _explains why he's been avoiding me a little lately. _

Inuyasha looked around, the blonde had sat down apparently she had nothing to fire back at him. He made a mental note to say something to her parents about her uncalled for comment and in the middle of a service no less. "We can check for idols in our own lives by asking ourselves these three questions: What do I think most about? How do I spend my free time? If someone strongly examined my life what would they say was most important to me?"

Kagome was not pleased with any of the answers she came up with. She felt horrible.

"Do you want to tear down these idols tonight? We can make the Lord number one in our lives again by confessing our sin, changing our actions and spending more time with Him. God will give us strength to overcome these idols if we ask him." Inuyasha paused once more to take a sip of his water and take his Bible in his hand, "Can I have a volunteer read, Isaiah 2:12 through 18 please?"

Kagome stood quickly, she wanted to be a part of this, Inuyasha had a gift for teaching and any way she could help she wanted to. "Isaiah 2:12 to 18 The Lord Almighty has a day in store for all the proud and lofty, for all that is exalted (and they will be humbled) for all the cedars of Lebannon, tall and lofty and all the oaks of Bashan for all the towering mountains and all the high hills for every tower and every fortified wall for every trading ship and every stately vessel. The arrogance of man will be brought low and the pride of men humbled the Lord alone will be exalted in that day and the idols will totally disappear." Nearly out of breath she met his gaze.

"What do these verses tell us?" He asked them.

When no one answered Kagome spoke up again, "That there is no point in putting your faith in anything else but the Lord because these things will one day be lost to us."

He nodded, "Thank you, any other ideas?" He looked around the room another hand rose, "Yes, Cassie?"

She stood carefully, "Idolizing anything other then God will leave you lonely and with no hope."

Inuyasha smiled, "Very good. Let's pray," Everyone bowed their heads with him as he led them in prayer, "Lord, thank you for this night and for letting us come together to worship you. Please Lord, help us to keep you number one in our lives. Help us to be strong in our faith and to do your will. And we also ask for some great fellowship tonight during the rest of the evening, Amen."

The service was closed with a final song and dismissed.

After everyone was gone except for Inuyasha, Tyler and Sari, Kagome poured herself a pibb, strong arms came around her from behind, Inuyasha held her close his lips against her ear, "I love you," he whispered pressing a kiss against her neck.

She leaned her head back pressing herself close against him wrapping her arms around his, "I love you too." Kagome smiled at him, it was the first time she said those words to him in person, it felt so good to finally say it. "Your message was amazing, made me think about things…"

He tilted his head against hers "Did it?"

She nodded, "Mmhm. I pictured you, is that bad?"

"No, it's not. I pictured you too," he said, "That's why I talked about it because I could relate. It's important to us and everyone else in the room, we can't hold anything before Him."

"Don't ever stop," she said suddenly a serious look in her eyes.

"What?" The look on her face made him blush a little.

"Don't ever stop teaching, Inuyasha. You are good at what you do, whether it's teaching self defense to little kids and adults or leading bible studies you are unnatural." She touched his cheek, "And in the good way." Kagome smiled, "Whatever you choose to do in this life I want to be there with you."

_Kagome…_ He hugged her tight.

Their lips met in a long fierce kiss.

"Okay okay that's enough!" Tyler said.

"Yeah what is it with you two in the church?" Sari giggled taking her boyfriend's hand, "Let's go eat!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_May 15, 2005_

I want to apologize for taking so long writing this chapter. It took me a while to write up a sermon for Inuyasha. This morning I was skimming through possible sermons for him and "idols" jumped out at me. I chose this subject because it has been a familiar topic in my own life. My priorities aren't always in the right place, hell I don't know if they ever are. I'm not trying to shove religion down anyone's throat. I'm not saying my interpretations of the Christian Bible are correct either. I'm just writing a story. Take care all and Thanks for Reading. **- **

pissiMissi


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17**

"Mama!"

Kagome looked up from her book seeing her daughter running towards the blanket she lay on, "Whatcha got there, sweetie?"

Kloie held a handful of dandelions and clovers up with a bright smile that quickly turned into a sneeze spilling the flowers from her chubby hands. "Fowers…." She said sadly her blue eyes growing wide and tearful.

"Come here, baby," she said taking the little girl in her arms, "Beautiful flowers, Mommy loves them," she said kissing Kloie's cheek.

Kloie kissed her back and quickly pulled away to find something else to do.

Kagome smiled then went back to her book, reclining against her backpack trying to get comfortable. A cool breeze blew against her skin; it was a beautiful spring day great for spending time at the park.

"Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West," Inuyasha's voice, "Very educational." He stopped; she was lying on her stomach her left leg crossed over the right her long black hair curled against her skin where tiny beads of sweat began to form on her lower back. Inuyasha swallowed heavily as she turned giving him a cheerful smile.

"Hey babe," Kagome sat up slowly she looked back over at Kloie still occupying herself with the 'flowers' then smiled back at him. Shading her eyes from the sun she looked up at him standing over her, "Sit."

Inuyasha smiled nervously and sat down on the blanket with her, his eyes widened seeing her whole outfit, a blue strapless tank that went down to there with matching cut off shorts that went up to here. "You look….great."

He sat and talked to her for a while but acted nervous and he seemed to have a hard time looking at her. She saw him making quick glances at her, Kagome started to feel as if she wasn't wearing clothes at all. She glanced down at her skimpy outfit and shifted uncomfortably. Kagome pulled her legs close to her body putting her hands in her lap.

Inuyasha had stopped talking his eyes locked on Kloie.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" He finally met her eyes then looked away quickly, "No there's nothing wrong. Why do you ask?" He shrugged.

Kagome tilted her head; Inuyasha was shy sometimes around her even though they had been dating for a few months but he was never like this before. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Kagome," he said watching Kloie run after a butterfly.

She touched his shoulder he flinched, "Please tell me," her eyes pleaded with his when he looked at her again.

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Kagome sighed realizing what it must be, "Does the way I'm dressed bother you?"

His eyes widened, "No! Of course not….I just…" He blushed, _why is it so hard to talk to her, it's Kagome!_ He glanced at her just as she shifted again getting a glimpse of white panties, _oh my…_He shook his head, "I love the way you're dressed."

She raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? I thought you found it slutty or something. I mean the way you keep looking at me like that."

"I've just…never…seen so much of you," he paused clearing his throat, "You're so beautiful, I feel a little intimidated I guess." Inuyasha's face was on fire with embarrassment, he couldn't tell her just what was bothering him because she was driving him insane with desire for her. _I can't say that!_

For a long time no one said a word.

_God, what's going on? Why is he acting so weird? Did I do something wrong?_ She sighed inwardly, wishing for some kind of comfort.

"Yayaa!" Kloie squealed happily running over to them and climbed into Inuyasha lap. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kagome watched the two for a moment slightly jealous of her daughter for having his attention. _That's pretty bad_, she thought. "So are we still on for tonight?" She asked referring to the now Saturday night ritual of dinner at _Charlie's Place _and a movie at her apartment with Tyler and Sari while Kloie stayed with Kaede.

He nodded, "Of course I am. I have to go now," he kissed her on the cheek; "I better go now." Inuyasha set Kloie on the blanket and got up quickly.

Kagome bit her lip as she watched him walk away. She was worried. That talk had been so uncharacteristic. There was something really wrong with Inuyasha.

Sari put a reassuring arm on her friend's shoulder, "I'm sure it's nothing, Kagome, he's probably just stressed about the karate tournaments coming up."

"No! This isn't stress, I've seen him stressed this is something else…something bad." Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes, "What if he wants to break up with me?" She cursed herself for crying like a little high school girl but this was too much! She shuddered at the thought of living without Inuyasha she felt insecure. Kagome swallowed hard the lump in her throat. God was challenging her, perhaps, could she still trust God without Inuyasha? That question was almost impossible to answer! _Why would he want me to lose Inuyasha?_

She cried more pressing her face against the sofa pillow in the living room of Sari's house. _Why is this happening to me?_ The truth, she knew, was that God was testing her to see if she was truly devoted to him. It was either follow God's plan for her or follow her own desires. She loved Inuyasha but she had grown to love God as well. Kagome looked up; _if I'm not supposed to be with him then God must have something better planned for me._

Later that night, Inuyasha and Tyler met the girls at _Charlie's Place_. Kagome had changed into a pair of dark tight fitting blue jeans and a thin white tank top snug in all the right places. Kagome relaxed feeling a little better about her appearance and Inuyasha's reaction to it, a comforting smile, as they sat down. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her hair was styled different then normal, she'd added just a hint of gel to give it a messy curl.

"¿Que le puedo traer?" A young Latina girl asked.

Kagome smiled at the puzzled looks from her friends, "She's new," she gave the girl a cheerful smile, "Maria, English please."

The girl's face reddened a bit seeing her shift lead at the table, "I'm sorry, Kagome! I must have zoned out or something. What can I get for you?"

After they ordered Maria left quickly, Kagome stirred her water glass.

"You look nice," Inuyasha said wiping at the nonexistent crumbs on the table.

"Oh um…thank you," Kagome said quietly.

_This is not going well at all!_ Sari eyed Tyler, when he did nothing she gave him a hard kick. "Why don't we get some air, honey?" She smiled.

Tyler winced, staring back at her, he looked at Inuyasha then at her, "Oh yeah we should," he said standing up with her, "We'll be back."

"What's with them?" Kagome asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he answered. _Come on talk to her you've never had a hard time talking to her before. _Inuyasha met her gaze, "Kags?"

She looked into his violet eyes as he held her hand, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for running off like I did earlier," he squeezed her hand gently.

"I thought you said we were going outside?" Tyler said staring at a spying Sari; she was on her tip toes peeking over the wall that led to the kitchen.

"Shhh I wanna hear what's going on."

"Then why did we leave the table?"

"Shhh!"

He watched her face light up when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, he rolled his eyes, "Sari, you really are a romantic you know that?"

She gave him a sweet smile, "You know you love it, besides I want to help, Kagome was really upset today and they need to talk about it. I want them to be happy."

"So do I but you're starting to get obsessive," he smirked, "There's only so much we can do anyway. Come here," she giggled as he pulled her into a hug, his long green spikes of hair tickled her forehead as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I just wish you would tell me why you acted so…."

"Weird?" she nodded, Inuyasha wetted his lips, "Well when I saw you in that sexy outfit I just-" He was interrupted by feedback from a mic. Everyone turned.

"Hello!" Said a more then cheery manager Kagome bit her lip in frustration, _damn! I forgot, Sherry couldn't you have at least waited five minutes?_

"As you all may remember it is the third Saturday of the month which means karaoke night!"

Inuyasha gave her a small smile, "I'll tell you later," he said as Sari and Tyler rejoined them at the table.

As their dinner was served and a huge book was being passed, Sari got a hold of it and started flipping through the pages, "Oooo they have a lot of great songs!" Hundreds of songs with their artists' name were written, everything from bluegrass to heavy metal. Sari grinned at her friend sitting next to her, "Okay Kags, pick a song!"

Kagome nearly choked on her hamburger, "What?"

"Yeah, we've never heard you sing," Tyler taunted, he wasn't but it sure as hell felt like it.

"Inuyasha has," she said folding her arms, as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on that was a year ago and you didn't even know I was listening." He gave her a smile that made her want to melt.

"Sing a song for Inuyasha," Sari gave her a dreamy look.

_Why you little!_ Kagome bit her tongue and smiled angrily. "Fine give me the freakin' book!" She grabbed it out of the girl's hands; thumbing through all the overly played pop tunes Kagome held away from their eyes until she found the one she wanted. She closed the book a spicy grin on her lips, "You want to hear a song?" they nodded, "Okay." She stood and went over to the corner of the room where Sherry programmed the music.

"Well well I know a lotta boys that'll love to see you up here," her manager jeered

Kagome blushed, "The only one that matters is the man who came with me," she said and whispered her selection.

Sherry gave her a look, "Isn't that a show tune?" At Kagome's nod she shrugged, "Well okay."

Kagome took the mic in her hand, _He wants a song I'll give him a song,_ she thought with a smirk. She spun on her heel as the music began moving her body with the sound, judging by the hoots and howlers from her normal lecherous customers Kagome was doing well but the only eyes she worried about were a certain violet pair. "What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight," she sang, "My body's talking to me it say,'s 'time for danger'. It says 'I wanna commit a crime wanna be the cause of a fight  
wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger'"

Inuyasha swallowed hard feeling his face heat up, her brown eyes dazzled as she moved in ways that could make anyone weak at the knees. 

"I've had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I learn the  
Games, get-up life's too quick, I know someplace sick where this chick'll dance it the flames," Kagome purred into the mic dancing around she moved to the tables, her cheeks were pink with nervousness, but the look on Inuyasha's face was priceless, "We don't need any money I always get in for free you can get in too if you get in with me!"

Sari leaned scooted next to Tyler, "I had no idea she could…sing like that," when he said nothing Sari looked at him. Tyler's eyes were wide saucers, she sighed. _I guess he didn't either._

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha dancing behind his chair, "Let's go out tonight!" She threw her head back and howled the 'out', "I have to go out tonight you wanna play?" She twirled a lock of his hair, "Let's run away  
we won't be back before its Christmas Day! Take me out tonight" She grinned at the sudden flush in his cheeks and purred sexily into the mic.

_She's crazy! She has no idea what she's doing_. Inuyasha thought _I can't believe she's actually doing this!_ Tyler elbowed him, "What?"

"Did you know she could sing like **that**?" He asked his eyes still wide.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight you wanna prowl? Be my night owl?" She grinned, twisting her hips to the music, "Well take my hand we're gonna howl," She howled out loud, "Out tonight!" Kagome licked her lips trying to catch her breath, she pouted, "In the evening I've got to roam can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome! Feels too damn much like home where the Spanish babies cry!" She tilted her head back her voice reaching its peak, she closed her eyes as she sang, "So let's find a bar so dark we forget who we are and all the scares from the nevers and maybes die!"

When she opened her eyes again his eyes locked with her deep brown pools, her black hair flowing in curls against her skin, _so beautiful._

"Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight you're sweet wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?" There were more hoots with those words, she spun around making her way in front of Inuyasha again, "Just take me out tonight!"

Kagome leaned against the table, staring into those gorgeous violet eyes of his. She puckered her lips and sang much softer, "Please take me out tonight. Don't forsake me - out tonight," She cooed, for that moment they were the only ones in the room, her eyes telling him everything she felt for him. Kagome sat up quickly dancing again as the song went on, she howled, "I'll let you make me! Ouuut Tonight!"

When she was finished she nailed a long hard kiss on Inuyasha until they were both breathless, everyone clapped.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Lyrics are from Jonathan Larson's "Out Tonight" from my favorite Broadway show RENT. I'm sorry this chapter is so short there will be a bit of Lime in the next chapter. I don't know how many more chapters there will be or if I will continue with more stories.

**Poll # 1**

Should Inuyasha and Kagome sleep together in the next few chapters?

Yes

No

Just give us more Lime!

**Poll # 2**

Should I continue the story with a Sequel?

Yes

No


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18 of 'Anything would be Fine**

**by: pissiMissi**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The song lyrics used in the chapter are from Lifehouse's "Spin".**

**I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter**

**Read & Review (please)**

**Will update sooner with reviews.**

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder as his arm slipped around her waist. Both couples sat together on the sofa in Kagome's apartment, Inuyasha pressed a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled and leaned closer to him feeling his fingers slowly entwine with hers.

Sari eyed her friend from the other end of the couch, she smiled seeing them, _they're so cute!_ She leaned close to Tyler's ear, "Let's go," she whispered..

"What? Why?" Tyler looked at her confused.

"I think we should go."

"But the movie's not over and-" His words were caught off with her mouth, once he had his voice back, Tyler looked at Inuyasha, "Man, I need to get her home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Inuyasha looked at the two of them raising an eyebrow, "Alright be careful you two."

Once they were gone Kagome scooted closer to him no longer paying attention to the movie but to the faint touch of his breath on the back of her neck. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

Inuyasha felt the gentle squeeze and smiled, he touched her chin and pulled her to look at him. _God, thank you for bringing this woman into my life_, this was commonplace for him it seemed. Inuyasha hugged her closer and brushed his lips on hers. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled, her fingers brushing his dark locks of hair. They had been through so much in the past year and now that they were dating it was almost too much to register sometimes.

"Now about this afternoon?" She asked, twirling his silky hair around her finger and gave him a sexy grin. It was mean she knew but she wanted to know why he had acted the way he did. "Please tell me."

He sighed, his cheeks reddened, "Well I've never seen so much of you before and...that outfit..." Inuyasha cleared his throat and she could tell he was struggling to tell her, it was so adorable. "I saw you in that outfit and I wanted you so bad. That's why I left so quickly I wouldn't have been able to control myself." _Okay I said it, now look at her_.

"God, Inuyasha," Kagome said staring into his violet eyes, she touched his face with her hand and kissed him deeply her tongue moving over his bottom lip before sucking on it getting a low moan from him. "I love you," she whispered with a smile.

"I love you too, Kagome," he said stroking her cheek with his fingers.

She kissed his cheek moving down his neck feeling his arms wrap around her tightly. _God, I need him. _Their kisses became fevered and rushed. His fingers were tangled in her hair as he kissed her, one hand leaving her hair wrapping around her waist pulling her tightly against him. They moved to play back on the couch breathing heavily they stared at each other. Hungry lips found hungry lips.

Kagome's heart was pounding it was amazing to feel this man's passion his love for her through such kisses and caresses, and to return her thirst for him. She was practically lying on top of him now as they lay on her couch.

Inuyasha was in a whole different world, his mind was racing, _again with the coffee table! How easy would it be to push everything off and-_ He opened his eyes and gasped, her hands were all over him. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, her brown pools sparkled in excitement and longing. Her cheeks were growing pinker by the minute his name was on her lips, those lips slightly wet from her tongue or was it from his? Inuyasha groaned as she shifted her weight her hips pressing against his, his only reaction were dilated pupils.

She let out a soft moan loving what she was doing to him and feeling his longing response in return. _This is so amazing he has no idea..._ Kagome bit her lip as he moved beneath her stirring far greater feelings within her then she ever thought possible. His violet eyes captivated her those eyes filled with adoration for her and amazement, probably from what they were doing. She smiled, her hand undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulling on the under shirt beneath it.

_Oh my god what is she-_ Inuyasha shook his head in attempt to regain his senses, they couldn't do this. He grabbed her wrists tightly holding them together.

_Kinky._ She grinned and tilted her head, "Wow, Inuyasha, I didn't know you liked it that way."

He winced they were both far beyond morals he wanted her just as bad as she did but...his eyes softened, "Kagome."

"Yes?" Her sparkling eyes made this so much harder. (No dirty thoughts!)

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "We need to stop this." Inuyasha felt her whole demeanor change, her smiled less happy, her eyes became soft and sad. "You know we can't do this," he said at last giving her a little push to get off of him.

Kagome pulled her hands away from his grip and climbed off of him. After a silence that seemed almost forever, she looked over at him, "You act like this is something so wrong," she said, "You act like we were going beneath the clothes or something but we weren't." She sighed and folded her arms, _this is nothing compared to what I've done._

"That's not the point, Kagome, you know as well as I do that you wanted more," a glare from her made him realize how that sounded, "-And you I wanted more then that. That's why it's wrong, Kagome, we both wanted more."

"How the hell is it wrong?" She burst out in frustration, she knew they had been getting out of control she just didn't want to gain control just yet. Kagome felt hot tears fill her eyes, "You were only showing love for my body."

He held his face in his hands, "I just didn't want us to do something like this, this was something I wanted to avoid."

_Avoid? He wants to avoid being close with me, the woman he loves? That doesn't make sense!_

Inuyasha met her gaze, she could see the hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry I yelled," she said, "It's just what we did is so little compared to what I've done before." That reality only made her feel worse. She wondered if she would ever be able to live under this Christian standard.

"You're judging what just happened on things you did before you became a believer, Kagome, I don't want our relationship to be like that. Say we were to get married we will be so glad that we waited but if for some reason we don't stay together and we have slept together I don't want you to feel like I used you. That is something I would never do."

She sighed, she knew what he was saying was true, but she didn't want to, "I'm not saying your not right...but," she blushed, "I like making you excited I really like it when you are. You probably think I'm a whore but it makes me feel good that you have such strong feelings for me that you could lose control like that..."

He looked over at her and grinned, "For you...I could lose control a lot more then that," he held her hand and squeezed it, "And because of that fact we can get into deep trouble."

Kagome sighed, _I give._ "I agree, we need to be more careful."

Inuyasha pushed open Kaede's door, she offered him a cup of coffee and joined him at the table.

"What's troubling you, Inuyasha?" The old woman was tired from keeping Kloie so late the night before but she was always there to listen.

His mind replayed the images of last night on the couch, he rubbed his eyes as if trying to forget them but it didn't work. The burden he felt was so heavy it filled him with great sadness. What bothered him the most was that he enjoyed what happened last night and he found himself wanting to do it again and wanting to go even farther!

But how could anyone resist such a woman like Kagome? She was beautiful, smart and kind, and an amazing kisser, how could anyone say no? Inuyasha felt like crying. He knew just how much trouble they were in and he just wanted it to end, but in reality he knew they would never be able to control themselves alone again.

"Are you going to tell me?" Kaede offered him a comforting pat on the hand.

He poured out the tale of last night and the helplessness and horrible guilt he felt right now. After hearing it, Kaede nodded. "I know God has forgiven me, but...I feel like I've done damage that will never be reversed to our relationship."

Kaede took a sip of her coffee, "First of all you need to stop taking responsibility for Kagome and sort this out between you and God."

Inuyasha spoke, "I've confessed my sin and repented already."

"You are denying the power of God by thinking she is damaged irreversibly."

He shook his head, "I know what you're saying is right...but why don't I feel it?"

Kaede touched his shoulder, "Son, give this to the sovereign power of God." There was no response from him and she squeezed his shoulder, "You think God can't handle Kagome Higurashi? You think God can't handle Inuyasha Kiami?"

He shook his head.

"Just trust Him and things will be alright, you'll see."

Author's Note:

I haven't been able to update since I moved to Florida.There have been some family problems so I haven't been able to write. I apologize.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**chapter 19**

this chapter is credited to my dear friend DarkELF19 aka moonchylde19

DarkELF calls it(ch19)

"beautifully evil - just like we imagined"

Kouga Williams couldn't take his eyes off of her, he hadn't for a year. Kagome was a real piece of work and everyone knew it so why did she associate with those bible bangers? He shook his head it made no sense she had liked him and he liked her. Kouga knew she would be more then happy to see him again, he smirked and downed another beer.

Kagome adjusted Kloie comfortably on her hip while she waited for Sherry to give out the paychecks. The past two weeks had been rather dull she and Inuyasha hadn't spoken much, whether they were too busy or avoiding the situation was unclear to her.

"It's been a long time."

She turned coming face to face those blue eyes staring her down, "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here," she took the check and stuffed it in her purse. Kagome shifted Kloie to her other hip and left without another word.

Kouga folded his arms watching her walk out, _Playing hard to get aren't we, little girl?_

She set Kloie on the couch and put the groceries away with shaking hands. _You haven't seen him in over a year and you're freaking out. _Closing her eyes she rubbed her shoulders in attempt to shake off the memories, his arms pressing her roughly against the door, the phone rang, Kagome jumped, _just calm down , girl._

"H-Hello?" She answered.

"Kagome, it's me," Inuyasha's kind voice, she relaxed.

"Hey Inuyasha, how are you?" Kagome's grip on the phone tightened she was angry at him for not calling but relived that he had called at all.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for not calling I...I've had some things to work out ya know?"

She nodded then smacked herself realizing he wouldn't be able to see that, "Yeah I know."

"I was also calling to see if you wanted to get together for another movie night, some of the kids from the youth group found out and they wanted to be a part of the group. Cassie and Sari offered to watch Kloie so Kaede could go on that trip with the Ladies' book club."

Kagome glanced over at her little girl occupying herself with a story book, "I wouldn't want the girls to miss out they can stay here and play with her. Kloie's been doing a lot better, she's quieter now." She smiled _going on two and she'd already good with sitting still god I am so lucky._ "That sounds like a great idea, Inuyasha, when do you want to have this?" She grabbed a pen ready to write the supplies down.

"Is tomorrow night okay?"

This was definitely an anime moment, Kagome imagined a giant sweat drop on the back of her head, "T-Tomorrow?" Dating one of the youth pastors, Kagome was given the lovely honor of being on the front lines after parties when it was time to clean up. Her clean apartment could be reduced to nothing in seconds.

"Relax, Honey, each kid will bring a soda and a snack."

She could see it now; empty soda cans all over the place, crumbs, left over candy wrappers, carpet strains, before delirium set in Inuyasha spoke.

"They promised to clean up after themselves." He chuckled, it sounded so beautiful to her, "I know how you pride yourself in cleanliness, little girl."

She smiled, "Something I picked up from a certain black belt." Kagome could almost see the smile on his face, the way his eyes closed a little, his violet eyes sparkled and the way his perfect lips curled. She longed to see that now, "So all I have to do is pick a movie?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll see you then," She said, "I love you."

"Love you too."

"I like your house, Kagome," Cassie said after she's given her a tour of the apartment.

"Thank you," Kagome looked over at the girl sitting on the couch, knowing the reason Cassie probably like it was because there was very little sharp objects to bump into. Once everything was finished, the place picked up and arranged for the extra students Kagome sat next to Cassie. "Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind braiding my hair?" Kagome smiled seeing the look on the girl's face.

"I'd love to," Cassie's fingers were gentle, she separated the strands of hair carefully brushing through them with her nails and began the process of twisting Kagome's raven hair. The braid was long almost reaching her bottom.

"Thank you, I love it."

Cassie smiled, "You're welcome."

Kloie clapped as her mom spun around showing off the braid that went so well with her grey tank top and plaid pants.

"So what movie are we going to watch, Kagome?" She asked.

"Not telling," Kagome said folding her arms.

"I bet Inuyasha knows. When will he be here anyway?"

"He should be here any minute," there was a knock at the door, "I bet that's him right now," She moved to answer it. "I'm so glad your-" Kagome stopped her mouth fell open, "Kouga!" she said in a choked whisper.

He had a smirk on his face, his eyes that of a mad man, "Kagome," he grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the apartment.

"Kouga, please my little girl's here." Kagome spoke quietly but kept calm the fumes coming off of him were evidence enough that he was drunk out of his mind. When he did not back down she turned to the girl, "Cassie, honey can you take Kloie to her room please?"

She heard the distress in her friend's voice, "Is everything okay?" Cassie stood her hand going up to feel for someone as if she could be any help.

"Do as I say," Kagome said a little harsher then she wanted to, but Kouga was attempting to shove her to the love-seat next to the sofa.

The girl nodded however and took Kloie's hand, they both went into her room and closed the door.

Kagome jerked her arm out of his grip only have him move too quickly and pin it behind her back.

"If you call for help I'll get the blind girl too," Kouga said, blowing alcoholic fumes in her face, he bent her wrist a little farther Kagome was thankful for the cushions she pressed her face against one and cried out in pain. Kouga pressed a little more, "Do we understand each other?"

She nodded with a muffled 'YES!' _You have to stay calm, don't scream stay calm. Inuyasha will come and save you he will! Just stay quiet. Oh God please let Inuyasha get here!_

He let go and grabbed her up by her hair turning her so that she was facing him on the couch.

Trembling, Kagome somehow found her voice, "Kouga, let's talk about this-"

He smiled, "Just let my fingers do the talking, baby," big hands went beneath her shirt and lower, "You like that don't you?" he hissed.

Hot tears leaked from her eyes as she struggled to free herself but his body was much larger then hers, he much stronger then she, she was completely helpless. Kagome prayed that Kloie would not leave her room, she prayed that Inuyasha would hurry and come back, she prayed that everyone would see this horrible monster and he would go to jail.

As if on cue the door opened but instead of her knight in shining armor Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at them his eyes wide.

She closed her eyes, _oh god no...he can't think..._ She heard whatever it was in his hands dropping to the hard wood floor. More tears poured down her cheeks, _Inuyasha can't you see he's hurting me?_

Kouga jumped off of her and ran for the door pushing past Inuyasha for a long moment Kagome lay there trying to recover from what had just happened, then she realized exactly how bad she looked. The position of Kouga's body on hers, her unzipped pants, the way she was panting- Kagome felt sick. _No! Inuyasha you can't think..._

She sat up slowly, "I-Inuyasha, that wasn't-"

"Wasn't what, Kagome?" Inuyasha didn't look at her, "It makes sense now..."

"No, Inuyasha it's not what you think!" Kagome stood her hand reaching for him.

"I know what it is!" He shouted, "I wouldn't have sex with you so you found someone who would!" Inuyasha clinched his fists, "And with Kouga no less! You said he tried to rape you, Kagome! "

"Listen to me!" She tried again.

"I don't understand why you would do this to me after I'll we've- " A hard slap across the face silenced him. She stared at him horrified. Before he realized what he was doing Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. "Is this what you want?" He cried, tears filling his eyes, "Because if this is what you want then take it, Kagome!"

Whimpering her brown eyes round in terror staring into his, "Inu...yasha!"

_Oh my god what am I doing_! He let go of her backing away, she slid to the floor, "I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered before he left.

When he was out of the apartment complex Inuyasha ran to his car and retched next to it.

"You her boyfriend?" That voice,it was Kouga.

He wiped his mouth and looked up to see the bastard coming towards him, Inuyasha stood, "What hell do you want, Kouga?" Without giving him a chance to speak Inuyasha punched him hard in the face, "DON'T" he said punching him again, "EVER" he gave him another feeling bones crack he hit Kouga again and again, "COME NEAR HER AGAIN!_" _

Inuyasha got into his car and left with bloodied knuckles. He'd gone against everything he ever believed in a matter of ten minutes. Inuyasha sobbed burring his head in his hands,_ how could she?_

Sobbing hysterically Kagome retold the story of what happened with Kouga and then Inuyasha to Sari.

Tyler had taken Cassie home after she told them what she'd heard through the door.

Nothing seemed right anymore, Kagome buried her face in Sari's shirt and cried the girl rubbing her back no knowing what to say at all.

The rain was pouring down, it had been hours since he'd last stopped but something like this couldn't wait.

He parked the car, braved the freezing rain and ran to the stoned porch and pounded on the door. He prayed at least someone was awake, "Come on!" He shouted pounding harder on the door until finally it opened.

"Hello, little brother..."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter 20**

_lyrics for this chapter are "Somewhere in Between" from Lifehouse _

The hot coffee smelled wonderful after a night of hysterical sobbing and lack of sleep. He rolled over on the couch as his brother's wife entered the room she offered him a cup.

"Something to make you feel better," She said with a cheerful smile.

He took it nodding to her, "Thanks, Rin...I'm not sure how much it'll help..."

Rin was a short woman, ten years younger then her husband and very sweet. She'd made a huge impact on Sesshourmaru's life, making him into a real family man something even Inuyasha couldn't comprehend.

"Inuyasha"

He looked up through the strands of messy black hair at his older brother, "What?"

"You cannot sit around my house all day, make yourself useful."

He shrugged and rolled over, Inuyasha lay there for what seemed like hours the wool blanket tightly wrapped around him. He listened to his brother's family move about in the mansion like house, listening to them all move through the motions of their life together. It was unreal all of this. Sesshoumaru his cocky older brother had the life that Inuyasha always wanted, sure he had more money then Inuyasha would ever hope to have but it wasn't the point. Sesshoumaru had happiness and a family with a woman who loved him unconditionally. Was it so wrong to want something like that?

Inuyasha turned to the fireplace across the room_ a fire in Spring?_, he rolled his eyes. His brother was showing off the fine things in the dim light he was always trying to make him feel bad about his life. _That jerk he knows how low you feel right now even after having a wife and kids of course he'll never change. He wants to shove you to the lowest point you can get without breaking..._

He sat up as Rin came into the room again.

"I'm sorry if the fire is bothering you," she said that smile never leaving, "it gets really cold in this room at night and Sesshoumaru said you'd be sleeping in here so I put it on. I hope you don't mind."

_Oh..._Inuyasha nodded, "It's fine. Thank you, Rin."

She took the cup he'd left on the coffee table, "I'm going to the store in a few minutes do you want anything?"

He shook his head. His thoughts drifted a while.

"_I said I owe you an apology."_

"_No I heard you I mean why?" _

_She nibbled on her bottom lip, she always looks adorable when she does that. She always does it when she's lost in thought... "About that night at Kaede's, I was so angry at you for not wanting to be with me."_

_His eyes met hers, "I knew you were upset but, Kagome I wasn't-"_

"_Let me finish, I want to apologize for not understanding. I was so angry at you and that's why I went out with Kouga." She lowered her head but held the lock of his gaze. _

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, _why did she say that if she was letting him touch like that? Why would she do that to me?_

Sesshoumaru entered the dark room the light from the fire flickered off everything; the hand carved table, the golden specks in the single coffee cup, his younger brother's dark hair, his bronze skin and the violet eyes staring at him.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." He said his voice stern, he grabbed the shirt from the floor and tossed it to him, "Put the shirt on and come to the back porch." With that he left the room.

Sighing heavily Inuyasha got up, still wearing the jeans from the day before he pulled the wrinkled shirt over his head and went for the porch. He managed to glance at the clock on his way out. Two minutes until eleven the kids were probably sleeping. He pushed the screen door open, to see his brother looking over the acres of land that was the 'backyard' occupied by the family dogs, two golden retrievers.

"It's nice," Inuyasha said standing next to him.

Silence.

"What did you want to talk about, Sesshoumaru?"

He turned, "Sit," he said motioning towards the cushioned chair by the table. Sesshoumaru took the chair next to him, "I want you to tell me why you came knocking on my door in the middle of the night."

"Why? So you can rub it in like you've rubbed everything else in? You have a wife and kids, you can buy almost anything and everything you want!"

"Almost?" Sesshoumaru smirked, Inuyasha didn't find it very amusing. "Little brother, isn't one of the commandments not to covet?" He raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha shrugged, "What do you care?"

"Because you're a man of your faith and right now you're acting like a child."

"What's the point of being a Christian when everything goes wrong?" Inuyasha looked at the floor.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "You act like you're having some heavy doubts."

"No shit." He snapped.

"Tell me what happened."

Inuyasha began with how they met at the library, when they went to the Star and the way they bounced around each other for months. He confessed how much he loved her even before she was a Christian and how hard it was for the both of them to adjust to the fact, the change in her when she became a believer and how sex was getting a lot more tempting.

Sesshoumaru was quiet and listened patiently until his brother stopped, he was struggling with the next part.

"We were going to have kids from the youth group over to watch a movie so there wouldn't be any awkward moments alone, you know?"

He nodded.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "I was going to her place, food was my job, I had just called Tyler who was going to be late getting his girlfriend to Kagome's. He told me to go ahead and he'd be there as soon as they could." He was shaking now, "I heard a noise on the other side of the door like a thump, I didn't think much of it so I pushed the door open...I saw them on the couch...his hand was-" he stopped suddenly swallowing hard. "She was making these sounds...her face was so-" Inuyasha was in tears now, "I wouldn't have sex with her so she went back to Kouga even after what he did a year ago!" He held his face in his hands, "Why? Why would God allow this to happen? She being one of his children why would he let her do that?"

Sesshoumaru watched the boy cry next to him, "You love her don't you?"

"Of course I do! Weren't you even listening?"

He ignored the boy's yelling and spoke, "It was about 12 years ago, she eighteen and I twenty-eight. I'm sure people looked down on it but we were in love. I wanted to be with her so badly she wanted to wait. I would ask her why she wanted to wait for something like this and she would give me that smile that made nothing else in the world matter. It drove me mad. She was all I could think about, being with her, but it became more then that. Her smile, her laughter, her touch, her smell, the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight or the soft flowers that always seemed to surround her beautiful body. I'd realized that I'd fallen in love with her." Sesshoumaru smiled and looked at Inuyasha who stared at him. He smirked, "Then I did what every man does when he realizes that."

Inuyasha swallowed the unknown emotion from surfacing, he'd never heard his brother talk so passionately about anything before, "And what was that?" He asked pretending to sound curious instead of amazed.

Sesshoumaru smiled genuinely, "I asked her to marry me."

Both were quiet for a long time until Sesshoumaru spoke again, "Talk to her, Inuyasha. If she is the kind of girl you and Kaede say she is then there has to be some explanation for what you saw. I have a feeling it's not what you think it is."

Inuyasha blinked, _he's right._

"As far as what you did to Kouga it was instinct you felt like you had to protect Kagome. I don't believe that you think she would do that to you why you feel Kouga needed the shit beat out of him if she wanted him to touch her?"

"I I don't know..."

"And as for your beliefs, Inuyasha, you're blaming what you did to her on God. Your actions are your choice, I know this and I do not even share your beliefs." He stopped hearing footsteps.

The door slid open, both men looked up to see Rin in a pink nightgown, "It's a little late isn't it?" She smiled and nodded to Inuyasha as she went to her husband putting her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you were sleeping, dear," Sesshoumaru said kissing her forehead.

Inuyasha watched, he knew they wouldn't notice. They were in a world of their own, he smiled, the way it was whenever he and Kagome were together.

Sesshoumaru stood, "We are going to bed now, Inuyasha you going to bed?"

"Um I think I'm going to stay out here for a little while," he heard the door slide open, "hey wait." Inuyasha turned.

Sesshoumaru had taken Rin in his arms by now, "Make it quick." He said his voice tinged with frustration.

"What did you mean by what Kaede said about Kagome?"

Rin squealed softly by a pinch he gave her.

"We started talking when Kagome came to live with her."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for sticking with us this long. I feel like I'm on a roller coster sometimes. This story is winding down to it's end. Please Read & Review. Love you all and God Bless**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter 21

The lyrics for the chapter are from "You and Me" by Lifehouse

Characters © Rumiko Takahashi

8888

Kagome opened her eyes suddenly after a nightmare, fumbling with the phone she dialed Kaede, "Can you come over?" she asked quietly.

Kaede said she would be there in twenty.

She sat up in bed and covered her face with her hands. God please give me strength, I need you right now. Pulling the covers tightly around her she started to cry softly, "I haven't been coming to you like I should...I don't want to be one of those people that come to you only when I need help or when something goes horribly wrong," she sighed, "But I find myself doing that..."

"Mama?"

Kagome looked up to see Kloie in the doorway dragging her pillow behind her. "Come here, baby," she said taking her little girl in her arms. Kloie put her head against her mother's breast and let out a tiny sigh. "Why are you still awake, honey?"

"I miss Yayaa," Kloie said sleepily.

"I know, honey." I miss him too, She thought.

"What's the point of having a relationship if he doesn't trust me?" Kagome asked. "I can still see him, Kaede, I can still feel his hands on me-" She stopped, wrapping her arms around her body in disgust. Her next words were struggled as if she was about to cry, "Inuyasha put his hands on me for a second I thought he was going to...rape me."

Kaede shook her head, "You know he would never do that."

"I know that!" She was pacing back and forth, "But it's almost like he wanted me to believe that he would do it. I would never cheat on him, Kaede."

The old woman was quiet for a long time.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" Kagome asked sitting on the couch.

"What do you want, child?"

"This is the part where you give me this heart warming assurance that we'll be okay and to talk to Inuyasha. Why aren't you?"

Kaede smiled almost pitifully, "Kagome, you have to do this on your own. I love you and I want the best for you and Kloie."

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat, "Maybe we should leave."

"You're serious?"

"I don't want to be here...I mean everyone knows us here." She said, "I don't want Kloie to grow up with everyone talking about the two of us and she wondering why she doesn't have a father."

"Have you ever thought about contacting her biological father?" A glare from Kagome gave the old woman her answer, "You could get support from him if you need help."

"You think I need help? I've been working double shifts for a year to stay here I don't need help from him." Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap...I don't want to leave but I just...I can't live in Vinton if I see Inuyasha everyday."

Kaede nodded, "I can understand."

888888

Inuyasha drove in silence his jaw set, his eyes straight ahead lost in thought.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

"So Sesshourmaru knew about Kagome all along," he thought aloud, I do love her I love her more then anything in this world. Two nights ago when he saw her beneath Kouga, Inuyasha couldn't deny the hatred he had felt in that moment. God, what am I supposed to do now? I want to be with her but should I?

888888

"Where did he go?" Kagome asked finally.

"To his brother's most likely."

"His brother?"

"Half brother. Sesshoumaru stayed with his real mother after Inuyasha's parents died. They've never had a real relationship."

"As interesting as this story is what does this have to do with us and why would Inuyasha visit him?"

Kaede sighed, "They have a strange relationship almost like they wish they could be a closer knit family but they know it's too late."

Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"He obviously felt ashamed and scared after what happened so he went to his brother for advice."

888888

"So it's over?" Tyler turned to the women on the couch, Sari was in tears holding Kloie.

Kagome nodded, "We're leaving in two weeks," she said.

After they left, Kagome took a shower and got ready for work, she dropped Kloie off with Kaede as usual and went to Charlie's Place.

The night was slow, Kagome cursed lack of customers, at least with more things to do she could forget about him. But her mind kept wandering to him, that night at the Star, their kiss in the church, when he led her to the Lord, their moment by the swings, the first time he said 'I love you' after his sermon, the couch...her eyes glazed over, she blinked them quickly unable to dab at them. God, please help me get through this night!

There were people standing at the door waiting to be seated, she turned, where the hell is Maria? She shook her head when the girl hadn't gone to seat them. She put down the pitcher of iced tea and went to the hostess station, grabbing her pen she looked up.

"May I help-" Oh no...

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"...you.."

"Hey Kagome."

She blinked, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha chuckled a little, "Well the last time I checked you served food here."

Kagome led him to a booth and left as quickly as she could running off to the waitress station she sat down. Thanks a lot, she thought looking at the ceiling. "Maria, you're doing booth 6 tonight," she told the girl as she passed by.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Racking her fingers through her hair, she stood. Kagome signed the sheet requesting to leave early, she just wanted to get home and be with her daughter. The less she saw of Inuyasha the better.

888888

Inuyasha knocked on the door, this was the last chance, he had. After this week she would be gone and he would probably never see her and Kloie again.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

The door opened, her brown eyes met his, angry at first then softened. She wore nothing but a blue tank top and black underwear.

Inuyasha blushed.

Without embarrassment Kagome opened the door, "Come in."

He entered the apartment it was clean like always. "Don't be mad, Kags I'm just getting back at you for seeing me in my boxers a while back," she didn't say anything. He hadn't expected her to.

Kloie was playing behind the couch while Kagome went into the back room. "Yaayaa!" Kloie ran around the couch to greet him.

"Hey kid," he said taking her in his arms.

"I missed you," she kissed him on the cheek.

Kagome slipped on a pair of pants listening to them, she smiled Kloie loved him so much. And so do I, she thought. She joined them in the room sitting on the arm of the couch.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Honey, why don't you go in your room," she said, "Inuyasha and Mommy need to talk."

The little girl frowned and did as she was told.

Inuyasha looked at her, his violet eyes meeting her brown ones, "Kagome-"

"Why are you here, Inuyasha, don't you think you've done enough?"

Don't get angry with her. He licked his lips, stalling, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Accusing me of cheating on you? Or pushing me against the wall like some damned monster?" Kagome said sharply.

Inuyasha looked away, "I know I can't change what happened and no matter what I say can't change the way you feel. I was out of line for thinking you would ever hurt me that way. I was wrong, Kagome. " He sucked in a breath, "I love you, Kagome." He scooted close to her and reached for her hand. "I promise you I will do anything I can to prove to you how sorry I am and how grateful I am that you are in my life. I love you more then anyone I've ever known."

She wanted to accept it, Kagome wanted to hold on to him and kiss him but she couldn't move. "I love you too but-"

"I know we have a lot to work out and I know it will be hard but I want to walk through life with you. I love Kloie to death and I want to be a father to her as well as your husband."

Oh my god. "I-Inuyasha...?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha slipped off the couch and onto his knee in front of her.

Tears filled her eyes, she covered her mouth. "No way..."

"I don't have a ring yet - I will." He took her hands in his and kissed them both, "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Yes! Yes Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him until they both were breathless.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: One more chapter left. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been rather busy and in all honestly I've been stalling. I don't want this fic to be over. I love the Inuyasha and Kagome of AWBF. There's been some fanart of baby Kloie done that can be found on DeviantART by DarkELF19 she is the greatest.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty-two**

_Characters© Rumiko Takahashi _

"_Seasons of Love" © Jonathan Larson_

_lyrics for the chapter are from Sixpence None the Richer's "We Have Forgotten" _

"I thought she was hell bent on leaving?"

Sari made a face at her boyfriend and turned her back to him, "Can you zip me up?" Sari wore a simple white, her hair was pinned up with a million pins with tiny white flowers. "You sound disappointed, you're not happy for them?"

Tyler moved in behind her, "Of course I'm happy for them," he said, zipping up her dress, Tyler was dressed in a tux his normally green spikes were free of gel and combed down neatly against his head. "It's just she said yes pretty quick," he pressed a kiss on her shoulder and turned her around, facing him. "Beautiful," He gave her a small kiss on the mouth.

She smiled, "You didn't actually think Kagome was going to leave did you?" Sari returned his kiss and giggled, "You look so different without your spiky hair."

The boy shrugged, "Don't you used to it, little girl, as soon as this wedding is over I'm getting a handful of gel and-"

"Oh darn and I was really starting to like this new look," she said pulling away.

"Now what were you saying about Kagome?" Tyler asked as Sari examined herself in the mirror one more time.

"I said you didn't honestly think she was going to leave?"

"Well I thought, with the way you were crying, you believed she was too."

Sari nodded, "Yeah but I knew she wouldn't leave. They can hate each other to the point of murder but one wouldn't go without the other. It's just the way they are."

Straightening the little bow in her daughter's hair, Kagome's hands shook. "Hold still, baby, Mommy's trying to get this bow to look right."

Kloie giggled and threw a tiny handful of flower petals from her baggie into the air. "Prettttie Mommy!"

Kagome took the flower baggie from her daughter and set it down, "No, baby, Mommy needs you to throw those during the wedding." She said brushing the petals out of her hair.

"Is everything alright in here, child?" Kaede entered the room, seeing the frustration on her soon to be granddaughter-in-law's face, took up the little girl. "Come on, Kloie, your mother needs some time alone."

" See Yaya-Daddy?"

Kaede smiled, "Yes."

Kloie clapped her hands, "yay!"

Kagome stood, watching them leave. _Oh my god...I can't believe this is actually happening!_ So much had happened between them the last three years. .

Their first meeting.

"_Excuse me, Miss," A voice says behind her. _

_She turns around to come face to face with most beautiful man she has ever seen. He has long black hair that hung so perfectly against his shoulders; his eyes were the deepest shade of violet she had ever seen. She gasps, realizing she has been staring. "Y-Yes?"_

_He smiles, "You look like you could use a cup of hot chocolate." _

_**Dreams, inconsistent angel things  
Horses bred with star-laced wings **_

_**But it's hard to make them fly, fly, fly**_

Seeing Kloie for the first time.

_The baby looks up at her with huge eyes the deepest blue Kagome has ever seen she had three dark brown curls of hair on the top of her head. She kisses the baby's cheeks and holds her close, "You don't look anything like me…" she sniffles, "I think that's why I love you so much." _

Their first real fight that led to their first kiss.

_Inuyasha wraps his arm around her waist, his other hand moving to cup her neck and kisses her soundly on the mouth. Her eyes remain closed after they had parted, she felt him trace her bottom lip with his thumb, his index and middle fingers beneath her chin. The moment she opens her eyes they are met by his violet ones, this was it. This kiss is like nothing she has ever experienced the sweetness the passion of all of it made her want to cry. She wants to hold him tight and never let him go. For once things had gone right._

Her becoming a Christian and their fun in the park.

_Gazing into those violet eyes she was captivated once again by their beauty those eyes held such innocence yet such wisdom and strength, those eyes that spoke of his complete adoration of her God, can't you see how much I love this man? Please guard us, Lord, let me be able to show him without destroying him! Kagome kissed him feverishly on the mouth moving to his neck, such a wonderful thing it was to pour out her love on him physically showing him her love and to feel his delicious response. His hands moved over her back pulling her against his chest as they both marveled in their irresistible longing for each other. Breathing heavily she wiped his lower lip with her thumb as he had done to her once before, "I-I don't think I want to bring Kloie here anymore," she grinned and claimed his lips again with a fierceness that made both their heads spin. _

Kagome sighed, it had been a very rough past few months, but everything had turned out right. They would finally be together. Of course her friends had made a fuss about her sudden 'Yes'to his proposal, but she had known that no matter what had happened between them she would accept him in a heart beat.

_I love him that's all there is to is._

**_  
These wings beat the night sky 'bove the town  
One goes up and one goes down  
And so the chariot hits the ground, bound, bound_**

Inuyasha adjusted his ponytail then his tie. _Well we made it._ He and Kagome had decided on a short engagement of four months.

"Do you think we'll be able to wait that long?" Kagome had asked her eyes lighting up, a grin on her sweet face, a few hours after he'd proposed.

Inuyasha had hugged her in response, "I know of some couples who couldn't handle a long engagement," he said kissing her, "which is why I was thinking about something sooner."

She nodded. Kagome had some concern because she wasn't pure. He was a virgin and her child was proof that she was more then a little experienced.

"Kagome I think we can work out any problems we'd have with that. Pastor Mike says when a virgin marries a non virgin the problems are more in the mind of the non-virgin. Like I'm here thinking, 'my god this is the greatest thing ever!' and you might be thinking about the past."

"I don't think I'll be thinking about anyone else, Inuyasha, but I will be worried about what you're thinking of me."

He kissed her deeply, "All I know is that when I'm in your arms I'll only be able to think how beautiful you are."

Now, he stared at himself in the mirror, his face was calm, collected but in reality he was nervous as hell. He worried that he wouldn't be a good enough father to Kloie, or a good enough husband to Kagome.

"Gettting cold feet, already?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Shut up, Sesshoumaru."

The older brother folded his arms, "Is that anyway to talk to the one that saved your relationship?"

"Sorry." He turned to face him, his brother's long hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "Where's Rin?"

"She and the kids went on ahead to get a good seat. By the way how did the Bride's side get so full I thought her family lived in Illinois?"

"They do, it's her friends from work and from the congregation." Inuyasha let out a slow breath he was still shaking.

Sesshoumaru touched his little brother's shoulder, "Calm down, it's going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you've been married for years. You weren't- "

"A virgin?"

Inuyasha's face turned blood red.

Sesshoumaru laughed whole heartedly.

His eyes widened, he'd never heard his brother laugh like that. Ever. "Okay...it's not that funny."

"It really is. You're not nervous about the service you're worried about the wedding night!"

Inuyasha shrugged, "You're horrible."

"Inuyasha!" Tyler poked his head in the door, "It's time!"

Kagome closed her eyes as Sari helped Kaede properly put the vein over her face.

Kloie was already prepared for going down the aisle, her hair was held up into two pigtails with flower pins.

"I shouldn't be wearing a white dress," Kagome muttered.

Kaede gave her a light slam on the back of her head, "Don't you dare say that, child! You have every right to wear this dress."

Sari wiped her eyes, "Oh Kagome! You look so beautiful! I hope I don't cry...I always cry at weddings."

"So doesn't that mean that you will?" Kagome said with a small smile. _God, I'm really nervous about this...please let me be a good wife to Inuyasha, you've helped me so much to be a good mother already..._ With a hopeful breath she smiled at the two women, "I'm ready."

She watched has her baby girl pranced happily down the aisle throwing her flower petals all over, Kagome felt her eyes water. _No, no crying now._ She held her head up and as the traditional bride's song played she took her first few steps into the chapel. She glanced at all of her friends she'd made since moving to Vinton, all the people she'd grown to care about and love.

Several flashes of a camera came from Sesshoumaru's wife Rin, who smiled at her.

Kagome nodded, her eyes moving to the people on her side of the chapel. Her eyes widened when she spotted him.Her steps slowed almost to a stop. _No._ Dark brown hair, dazzling blue eyes and that devious smile. _It couldn't be!_ But it was. _Kloie's father..._

_**we have forgotten (Don't try to make me fly)  
How it used to be (I'll stay here, I'll be fine)  
**_

Inuyasha's heart sank. 

Something was wrong.

Why had she stopped?

Her face was pale, he looked at the object of her discomfort. Inuyasha saw who it was without being told, he could see just who it was. The brown hair, the jaw line, he and everyone else in the chapel knew now that it was Kagome's old boyfriend and Kloie's biological father.

The music had stopped.

Why did she was still staring at him?

He swallowed hard, mentally screaming at himself to say something.

Do something!

Kagome clenched her teeth, swallowing her desire to scream at him for ruining her wedding day. Her eyes darted to Kloie who was sitting on the front row, eagerly awaiting her to finish the walk, to have Inuyasha as her father.

_I can't let her see him...he'll try to take her._

Kagome nodded for the pianist to continue the music and as it started her heart was pounding with embarrassment. Once she was standing before Inuyasha she saw his eyes were glassy. 'Don't worry', she mouthed to him as Pastor Mike began the service. She could see the relief in his eyes when she took his hand and pushing all thoughts of Josh out of her mind Kagome said her vows to the man she loved more then life. "You have taught me so much since the first day we met. You are the only one I could ever want to walk with in this life. I love you with all of my heart. I take you, Inuyasha Kaimi as my husband to have and to hold as long as we both shall live," she'd started crying a little during it but it didn't seem to matter.

Inuyasha was smiling through joyful tears and squeezed her hands gently, "Kagome Higurashi, you are everything I would ever want in a woman, you have the purest heart and soul, you're kind and sweet. You've raised a beautiful child that I love more then anything. I take you as my wife to have and to hold as long as we both shall live and so much longer."

They kissed, sealing the moment forever with a thousand snapshots. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, dipping her getting a huge cheer from their friends.

The reception was paid for by Sesshoumaru and Rin in a gorgeous suite across town.

Inuyasha and Kagome danced their first dance as a married couple and then others danced with them.

"Mind if I cut in?" Sesshoumaru asked reaching for Kagome's hand, while Rin took Inuyasha's.

"I don't know how to thank you for this," she said.

"Anything for the girl that could turn my little brother's head," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome's smile faded when she saw _him_ at the door, "Can you excuse me for a minute, Sesshoumaru?" She walked towards him, certain that eyes were on her, but this had to be settled.

"You looked beautiful up there."

"Don't give me that, Joshua what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not here to see you. I want to see my daughter," he said.

"You're not taking her away from me, Joshua, you took off when I got pregnant remember? You're not fucking taking her from me!"

"You sure have a mouth for a youth pastor's wife," he joked, she didn't find it amusing. "Okay seriously, Kagome, I'm not going to take her away. I'm going to Iraq and I just wanted to see her once before I go."

"Iraq? Since when did you start caring about people?" She asked folded her arms.

Josh sighed, "After I found out about the baby I got scared okay? I was wrong I know that. But after you left I realized that I had made a horrible mistake in letting you go off with a child we made together. I cleaned up my life and decided that I wanted to be a better father then my old man, but you ran away and I went into the service." He smiled at her, "I just want to see her, she doesn't have to know who I am, Kagome. I probably won't be coming back."

**_When wings beat the night sky 'bove the ground  
Will I unwillingly shoot them down  
With all my petty fears and doubts, down, down?_**

Tears blurred her vision and Kagome nodded, "She's with Inuyasha's grandmother."

"Thank you."

Kagome watched as he walked over to Kloie, she smiled at him. The interaction was quick. Kloie was well behaved and smiley, Kagome flinched a little when Josh hugged the little girl so suddenly. Bur shortly after he had started talking to her, he was going for the door, tears in his eyes.

"She's an angel, Kagome," he said opening the door, in a hurry to leave.

"Josh- "

He turned to look at her.

"I'll send you pictures..."

He nodded and was gone.

_**  
**_

_**We have forgotten (Am I in love with this?)  
How it used to be (My constant broken ship)  
How it used to be (Don't go, I'll shoot you down  
How it used to be (I'm starting to like this town)**_

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, "Have I told you how much I adore you?" his whispered pressing his lips against her hear.

She turned to face him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "Mmmm you could always refresh my memory." Kagome said wrapping her arms around his neck she ran her tongue over his upper lip.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kloie was standing on one of the tables,"Oooo Mommy and Daddy!" she made kissing noises, everyone laughed.

They kissed again.

Later Inuyasha took her in his arms and danced with her, they danced to the hit song "Seasons of Love", Sesshoumaru and Rin, Sari and Tyler next to them. Kloie danced with Sesshoumaru's kids while the other guests talked, some of them danced as well.

"So is this everything you've ever wanted?" Inuyasha whispered to her.

Kagome smiled through happy tears, being surrounded by family and friends, her baby and her new husband...this was true happiness. "Yes."

Fin.


	23. Notes from the Author

**Author's Note for 'Anything would be Fine'**

10/31/05

This fic is dedicated to all of those who have wondered what life is for

November 7th will mark one year since I began writing this fic. I only intended this to be 9 chapters done to my favorite Sixpence None the Richer songs but as you can see there are several other artists' lyrics such as the Skillet, Lifehouse and others.

This story has been a very big part of my life and it has taught me a lot about myself while writing it. The character of Inuyasha Kaimi is probably one of the greatest men a girl could ever have in her life. I'm still looking for mine and I hope one day I will find him.The character of Kagome is a lot like myselfand so manyyoung women I have met during my life.

**In a few months I will be starting a fic featuring Sari and Tyler and of course all of the AWBF cast.**

_FANART (so far)_

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 2 1 1 8 5 0 8 8 / - baby Kloie by DarkELF

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 2 1 1 8 7 0 1 0 / - baby Kloie - in color by DarkELF

_Scene Pictures...(_so far)

w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 9 0 0 3 2 5 9 / - View from the Star of chapter 3

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 9 9 1 4 3 2 3 / - The park of chapter 15, where IY and Kags share a 'moment'

h t t p / w w w . d e v ia n t a r t . c o m / v ie w / 1 9 9 1 4 5 4 0 / - The swings in chapter 15

COMING SOON: FanArt - Kagome in her wedding dress by DarkELF

Anything would be Fine soundtrack


	24. Notes from the Author part II

**NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR: **

**"Anything would be Fine"**

_FANART_

My good friend Jen (darkelf19) has done another beautiful picture for this story

The wedding - h t t p / w w w . deviantart . com / view / 2 4 8 4 5 4 5 9 / featuring Inuyasha, Kagome, Kloie

remember to remove ALL spaces in the url

I have begun writing Sari and Tyler's story. I have half of the new story's chapter written and am in dire need of a title.

Please send or review possible titles for the new fic.

I have quite a few fics in the works at the moment and so the chapters will take some time. I want to thank everyone for your support.

God Bless

Love,

Lindsey aka pissiMissi


End file.
